Time For Love
by HarukoGina
Summary: she moves to a new country a new start, new beginning and getting rid of the past. but what happens when she meets a certain crimson headed male who shows her that she can still have fun. GaaraxHinata. Rated M for future Lemon xD. Please R&R thanks.
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

_**Time For Love?**_

_**Chapter 1 – The New Girl**_

_**[A/N – Hiya everyone xD HarukoGina here xD. Normally I am writing my own anime and uploading it to the misc.-anime/manga section of the website but I have been so into HinataXGaara lately that I couldn't help myself xD but anyway I do not own Naruto (unfortunately xD) I just use them to make all of you happy xD I hope you all enjoy as this is my first HinataxGaara fanfic so please R&R and check out my other stories xD anyway getting on with the story ... ]**_

She stirred in her bed after feeling her covers being dragged off of her. She groaned looking at the sun shining in through her window. She pulled the covers back over her head and held onto them with dear life as she felt them being tugged out of her grasp. Flipping them over her head she sat up frustrated and looked over at the small girl looking at her with a Cheshire cat style grin from ear to ear.

"Why do you always do this Hanabi-chan? What time is it?" she said flipping the sheets off of her then putting her slippers on.

"Obviously your alarm didn't wake you up again! Anyways its 8:30am! Gosh Onee-chan! I'm younger than you but I'm more mature! How does that add up? Dad told me to get you up! Do you want to make us late!" Hanabi-chan said looking at her older sister in the eyes with mischief in her own. She watched as her sister got up getting her dressing gown on. They both looked at each other when they heard the doorbell ring. "dads not going to be happy" she teased her sister while sticking her tongue out.

"8:30am! Ugh! Hanabi-chan just tell dad I'll be down in a minute! Ok?" she then looked down at her sister's fully clothed body. "why are you fully dressed? Aren't you normally still in your Tinkerbelle PJ's at this time?" she said with confusion in her voice.

"well considering I remembered about us moving today then i think I have a pretty good excuse now you should get dressed and pack the last of your things. Dad said you cant have any food until then Onee-chan so if I were you I'd hurry." She held back her laugh as she saw her sister's eyes widen just remembering that they were meant to be boarding a ten hour flight to their new home in Japan. "and dad knows about you coming in late last night...so if you don't hurry I think he might actually kill you this time Onee-chan!"

On that note Hanabi left the room and went downstairs after shutting the door. She decided to hurry with this. Her dad was fuming last night when she came in late but this would probably throw him over the edge. She looked at her watch. '8:35am' she only had a few minutes to get the last of her things packed up AND to have her breakfast. But she found it all worth it she was finally leaving the place that gave her so much misery to the beginning of her life but she was wondering what she would find ahead of her at her new home. She hadn't seen her cousin for almost two years since it started getting pretty bad around that time I guess he just didn't want to get too involved in case he snapped like last time. She sighed as she quickly took the warm fuzzy lilac robe off and then proceeded to her wardrobe where only one outfit hung. She looked at it and sighed again holding against her body while looking in the mirror. The purple halter top with a frilly bottom hung very elegantly on the hanger that she felt bad removing it but knowing that her dad would be coming up the stairs any minute she quickly took it off of the hanger and took off her black and white night dress. She got the top on realising it was more like a dress she took another look at the hanger and saw her grey skinny jeans and wondered if she really needed them this time. But then looking at her legs she decided she wasn't ready to leave the dress top to flow on her skin just yet with that thought she got her skinny jeans on and done them up after throwing her hair back over her shoulders she packed up her stuff then manically looked for her hair brush as she heard footsteps coming toward her bedroom from the stairs. She started to panic as she found her hair brush and started to brush through her long black locks tinted with a small shimmer of navy blue and sat on her bed calmly then packed her hair brush in her smallest suitcase and looked towards the door as it slowly creeped open and she pulled her hair back and pinned it up so it looked like a peakcocks tail going down her pale back.

"wow so this is what you look like now?" she heard a husky male voice say. Her eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up she stared down at the floor and started twiddling her index fingers as she slowly turned towards her balcony. "what I don't even get a hello now? Hinata-chan you really need to drop this habit! Its just me!" she heard the husky male say as he walked towards her and touched her stomach slowly making her turn to him.

Hinata looked up slowly to see her cousin she gasped at realising that he was actually there and it wasn't a dream. She looked at his eyes burying into her and she slowly opened her arms then jumped at him feeling like she was going to cry. "why didn't you come and see me! Neji-kun! I needed you!" she said trying to fight back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

He slowly stroked her back and then blew in her ear to make her stop her whining. "my father wouldn't let me...i would've come otherwise! You know that! I so wanted to come to make sure that you and Hanabi-chan had gotten rid of that ass for good but its nothing to worry about ok! I'm here now and I'm taking you and your family to japan ok?" he said looking into her pale eyes and stroking away her tears. "come on cheer up!"

Hinata then looked at the door at her father who had a quite satisfied yet angry look on his face as he stared at the two teens. "do you guys want me to leave you honestly! Hinata get downstairs and eat your breakfast Neji and me are going to take your bags down to the car ok?" Hinata looked at her fathers stern yet subtle look and nodded in agreement after bowing to her cousin she swiftly went downstairs to join her sister with their quick breakfast that their father had made them.

Finally arriving at their destination neji woke up to see his sleeping cousin, sleeping silently and peacefully on his chest. He smiled slightly at her then slowly started to wake her up as the car slowly came to a stop.

Hinata slowly sat up looking at the mansion that she was now calling her home and rubbed her eyes slowly as the car door was opened by one of her cousins maids. "welcome home hinata-chan. Hanabi-chan you can get out first if you wish." He said as hinata's father got out from the black limo that stood in the driveway.

Hanabi got out gasping at how big the mansion was then looking over her shoulder to notice a small crowd forming just down the path from the gates to the mansion. Neji and hinata soon got out leaving the maids and butlers to carry the luggage into the mansion that was their home.

Looking at hinata's shocked blushed face he guessed that she was happy along with her younger sister. "my friends should be here soon. I've not been in for a while and they have been texting me so I said that they could come on over and greet you lot to the neighbourhood if you don't mind that is." He said looking at his uncle who frowned down on his nephew. "it bothers you doesn't it?" neji said with some hurt in his voice.

"how long has it been since your father passed away neji?" he said shocking all of them.

Neji looked sternly at his cousin and his uncle. _Damn it he is too good! Man I didn't want to worry hinata-chan! Now look at her! Ugh! Uncle's are so annoying!_ He thought while staring at hinata's shocked expression. "2 days...some idiot tried to break in...he was just trying to defend me...as if he recognised him or something...the gate's lock was broken and so was the house alarm...the guy...stabbed dad...but that isn't what killed him...the guy plunged his muddy foot into the wound knowing it would infect and considering how close it was to his heart even if the medics got to him they wouldn't of been able to save him..."he said looking down at the floor with full on anger in his voice.

"hmm...i see...well I am going to go to my firm and make them aware that I have arrived here safely." He said looking at his nephew who was clearly hurt by him asking that question so carelessly. "ok then uncle...thank you for asking about father...at least he knows that you still think about him..." he said trying to hold in his anger as his uncle headed for the door.

Hinata stood there looking at her cousin not knowing what to do. Neji looked at her with sympathetic eyes. _Why is he looking at me as if to say sorry? Oh neji-kun...why can't you understand I am here for you..._with that she decided to break the awkward silence as her father shut the front door behind him. "Neji-kun...ummm...i'm sorry...i don't know what to say..." with that he walked over to her and grabbed her arm before bringing her in for a hug.

Hanabi looked at her cousin and her sister then decided to leave them alone for a bit. "ummm...i'm going to find the bathroom...neji...i'm sorry..." she then wondered off up the staircase which was on her left hand side.

"why are you apologising you silly girl? It's not your fault that my father decided to protect the house while I was cleaning up after dinner...he thought he could protect himself against the maniac but just couldn't...i tried to stop him but he just told me stay and not to follow him...but at least I am safe and able to protect you again." He said while stroking her back softly as her pale skin heated up from her cousin's hug.

She knew the real reason why he hadn't gone to see her in almost 2 years. She knew it had to be because of what happened to him last time he came to England to see her...she knew it was her fault..._oh neji-kun! I missed you and I am so sorry for everything...i am glad you didn't come back...i couldn't stand to see you like that again...thank god the man didn't touch you at least you are still here!_

Neji then looked up at the front door as the doorbell went and what looked like 3 figures on the other side of the glass door. "excuse me for a second ok hinata-chan?" he moved slowly away from her as she nodded twiddling her index fingers while looking at the floor.

Neji walked over to the door left out a massive sigh before opening it to a blond spikey headed boy with sky blue eyes wearing a black and orange hoody and dark blue skinny jeans with a skull hanging loosely around his waist with black and white kickers smiling at him with his arm around the shoulders of a slightly taller boy with brown spiked hair and sunglasses covering his eyes and a black scarf around his neck but still covering his mouth because it was obviously too long considering it was wrapped around him about 4 times with it still trailing close to floor on the front and back of his body. Neji looked down the scarfed boy to see him wearing a white hoody with a bug design on the back and black sweat pants along with the same pair of black and white kickers that the blond boy had. He then turned his attention to a brown haired girl with her hair in two ponytails on either side of her head tied with two grey ribbons she looked at neji slightly blushing as she moved her hand from her mouth down to her side. He followed her hand to see her wearing a red japenese style top which was tighly tugging onto her hourglass figure with 3 ¼ length trousers with a red butterfly going down the right trouser leg and her red sandels complimenting her tanned feet.

"well are you going to invite us in or what neji! We just came a long way to see you! Or are we still not cool enough for you?" said the blond boy smiling cheekily at neji who just put his hand up.

Neji smiled slightly then high fived the blond boy. "get in here uzumaki and just try and be nice my cousins just got here from England alright?" neji then blocked the door tilting his head for hinata to go to the living room as naruto tried looking for her.

"oh is that the hot one that you showed me the picture of! Oh come on lemme see neji! Come on I'll be nice after that!" naruto said trying to barge past him to take a look. Neji looked to the other boy for help.

"shino can you control that perv for me or he aint coming in!" neji said walking into the house leaving the door open for his guests while shino grabbed naruto around the waist and carried him in with the girl following behind them.

"hinata-chan? Do you want me to show you to your room now?" neji asked walking into the living room to see his cousin sat on one of the leather couches in the living room still twiddling her index fingers. He smiled softly and walked over to her holding her fingers in his hand as she slowly looked up at him. She hadn't realised but he hadn't really changed since she last saw him. His hair was still long going down his back but tied back in a loose ponytail. His eyes were still a soft lilacy white colour just as her's were. The only thing that had really changed was that he was taller and, as much as she hated to admit it, he was alot buffer than before. The tight black skull shirt that tugged onto his muscles looked as if it was about to rip off of his perfect form. The skinny jeans that he was wearing tugged onto his toned legs nicely and the kickers that was wearing completed the outfit. She looked at his soft smiling face and noticed that their relationship was still strong even after the incident he got involved in.

"AH! So this is the ever famous Hina-chan! Neji! How could you hide her from us!" naruto said jumping onto neji's back startling hinata. She looked up at naruto and instantly felt her heart pound like a gavel being slammed on the judges table at a court case. "u...um p-pleased to m-meet you." With that she stood up and bowed at the group behind neji.

"so tenten what do you think?" naruto said to tenten causing everyone to look at her.

"hmm...good fashion sense..." she started circling hinata checking out every part of her body. "she is still shy though...dont worry darling we will make you confident you got my word." Tenten then hugged her slightly before feeling hinata shift in her arms as if tenten was burning her. "you ok hina-chan?" tenten said holding her chin as she let her go. " you acted as if I was burning you!"

Neji looked over at hinata who started twiddling her fingers looking at the floor again. "come hinata-chan I'll take you to your room. Guys just chill out down here...oh yeah tenten? Sasuke coming over today?" he said looking at tenten as hinata walked over to the stairs. "hmmmm...i think so yeah he texted me this morning then just as we arrived to confirm it aswell..." neji looked swiftly at Naruto and Shino. "Sorry guys but you gotta get outta here before Sasuke comes k?"

"Hmpf! I thought we were your friends! Not that stupid chicken-butt headed freak! What's so good 'bout that bitch anyway!" shouted Naruto getting up his sky blue eyes slowly turning red with anger. "Carry on and you can get out now!" Neji shouted back. "You know I've been mates with Sasuke since kindergarten! You're lucky I even let you come round Naru-chan! Now shut the fuck up and sit down before I change my mind!" Naruto looked towards Neji's serious eyes before taking a glimpse at Hinata who was walking towards them. "Why should i! You aren't being a true friend to us Neji!" he started walking towards Neji with a death look in his eyes.

Hinata then ran in front of Neji shielding him from Naruto. "Leave Neji-kun alone!" she shocked everyone there but Neji. He put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. "Hinata-chan I'll be fine...he just has a bad temper...if he bothers you..." he looks up at Naruto his eyes starting to cause the veins on his face show. "You let me know got it? I'm not having ANYONE mess with you here!" she touched his hand with her cheek causing him to instantly calm down.

"Hmpf! Listening to a girl! I never knew you got this weak Hyuga!" with that Neji slid Hinata behind her before the veins started to show up around his eyes again. "What's up with your eyes Neji-kun!" Tenten said scared about the veins. "it's a rare eye condition called Byakuganesis our family is born with it...like how some families, or clans, as you call them here have their eyes change colour with seasons or when their emotion changes...our family just has the veins around our eyes start to bulge as we get uncontrollably annoyed...normally no one in our family can stop the others it's not meant to happen but me and Neji caused our families doctor to be astonished...as I can calm Neji down..." Hinata said while touching her cousins' hand softly causing him to calm down.

Naruto looked at the shy girl as she started to blush feeling his eyes on her. "Huh. So you're pretty smart then Hina-chan? Hmm...well when you start school don't go with your cousin and forget us all...you might as well come and join our group...of course Tenten is with Neji you will see them often passing through our group." He said smiling a teethy grin at her his sparkling sky blue eyes melting into her.

"U-u-umm...I'll think about it Naruto-kun..." she said looking at him still blushing with her hand at her mouth making her a little muffled when she spoke. He smiled at her with his eyes shut then started to head for the door after brushing his hand against her cheek. "See you around Hina-chan! Shino! Let's get going before dickhead turns up!" Shino got up then bowed his head at the others before leaving. As the door shut Neji let out a big sigh then looked over at his blushing cousin and smiled softly. "liking Uzumaki now are ya?" he softly chuckled as he said it then took her hand gently before nodding at Tenten who started to follow them up the stairs.

"I do not Neji-kun! " Hinata said blushing as she felt her cheek still tingling of Naruto's touch. She looked at her cousin who was smiling with his eyes at her but still looked pissed off and emotionless in his face. "your room is right here...hopefully Hanabi-chan found hers' ok...I'll go and check now." He unlocked the door and gave her the key before walking off leaving Tenten with Hinata and went up another flight of stairs to Hanabi's bedroom and their father's.

Hinata looked around the room which had a queen sized bed pushed up against one of the soft lilac walls near to the balcony window that was at the back of her massive room. She softly smiled to herself remembering when she first came to visit Neji and her uncle when she was little.

-Flashback-

A young Hinata with short hair and a thick full fringe across her face appeared opening the door to the room she smiled then felt someone hug her from behind she jumped and let out a small squeal of shock before turning around to see a young Neji with his hair still quite long and pulled back quite like it is now.

"Neji-kun...why do I have this room while we stay here? I'm only here for a little while..." she said before he put his hand over her mouth.

"Because the walls match your eyes...uncle and my dad wanted you to have this room before you born anyway...so just be happy with it...i have to go now and check on my dad...I'll umm...see you later Hinata-chan." Neji said turning to go downstairs leaving Hinata to look at the enormous room that stood before her.

She smiled softly before touching the walls softly and looking around the room.

-End Flashback-

_So he still wants me to have this room._ Hinata softly smiled to herself before looking at Tenten who was calling her name. "Hey Hinata? You want me to help you unpack?" she said looking at the several suitcases and bags that had been set on the floor all over her room.

"Umm...Hanabi has more stuff than me...i think I'll be fine thank you ten-chan." Hinata said not trying to sound rude. Tenten smiled before nodding and following where Neji had gone.

Hinata looked at her biggest suitcase and sighed as she walked to the door closing and locking it. She then grabbed the biggest suitcase and set it on the floor slowly and unpacking her stuff slowly and carefully.

Downstairs there was a knock on the door then a long ring on the doorbell. Neji ran down the stairs and opened the door to see a boy with spiked black in the style of a chicken-butt. He was wearing a dark blue hoody with his clans' emblem on the back then looking down Neji saw his new tight leather trousers that had a chain hanging on his left leg with black kickers to complete the outfit.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you took your time! Were you with your bitch again?" Neji said with a slight laugh in his voice. Sasuke looked at him with daggers in his eyes.

"Hmpf! I see you've had Uzumaki over here then I thought I told you to leave him alone!" Sasuke said sounding as if he was getting ready to drive a stake through Neji's heart. "hmpf! I told you Sasuke I'm not ditching my friends and becoming like you! I refuse to! Everyone else can but I won't so just shut the fuck up before I make you!" Neji said trying to control himself.

_Fucking hell! Doesn't he understand that I can chose my friends whether he likes it or not! Fucking dickhead! If it weren't for his older brother I would send him home with a bloody nose! Hopefully I can teach him one of these days! _Neji thought while looking at his so-called best friend. "so you gonna get your ass in here or not?" he said in an emotionless tone.

"do you think that's anyway to be talking to your best friend Neji?" Sasuke said while walking into Neji's house. "so I heard that Tenten is here. Send her into the living room then you can get on with your shit." Sasuke said not even looking at Neji as he shut the door. "so your not even gonna ask!" Neji said with anger building in his voice.

"ask what? What is there to ask?" Sasuke said blankly staring at him with his black eyes. "about how I'm feeling! Didn't you know my dad was killed two nights ago!" Neji yelled trying to fight back the tears of anger that were threatening to pour from his eyes.

"well to be honest I didn't think much of it. The last time you told me that something had really upset you was when you came back from London and that you missed your cousin or something. So I didn't think to ask!" Sasuke said turning to the living room.

"get out of my house Uchiha! I will not have you speak about my beautiful cousin like that! You are making it sound like I wanted to help her out of prostitution when you know the reason why I was so god damn upset! So don't you dare talk 'bout Hinata like that! Get out! I've had enough of your shit to last me a lifetime!" Neji shouted opening the front door.

"Neji-kun?" he turned stunned to see Hinata standing there and not hearing her come down the stairs. "is everything ok? I heard shouting." She said looking at Sasuke with a worried look on her face before looking at her cousin.

"I'm fine just get back up to your room ok?" Neji said looking at Sasuke giving him a look that said _shut the fuck up or piss off outta my house_ with that Sasuke looked at Hinata with an evil smirk. "let me show your cousin around first Neji. she needs to see the town she is living in now and who best to do that than your best friend?" he said walking toward Hinata who was walking behind Neji.

"I'd rather not...i don't know you and I would want to go with my cousin...so you might as well go and leave my cousin alone..." she said looking at the floor remembering England before gripping onto Neji's shirt and then burying her head into his back.

"Hmpf! Fine then you little cry baby stay here with your cousin! But at school you better watch out! He won't be in all of your classes! I'll make sure of that!" Sasuke snapped before storming out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Ohhh! Yummy! Whose gawjuss ass was that just leaving the house?" the two teenagers turned around to see Hanabi and Tenten standing on the stairs looking at the door. "So Hina-chan you don't like Sasu-kun?" Tenten said walking slowly over to them.

Hinata bowed her head and shook her head slowly. "Ah don't sweat it he thinks that he's all that anyway Neji-kun will make sure that he won't touch you so don't worry" she said touching her back in a friendly way.

"Do you think Gaara will be coming over today?" Neji said looking at the door. "Hmmm...He normally comes with Sasuke I was surprised not to see him today...but I could give him a call if you want?" Tenten said getting her phone out.

"No don't...if he decides to come then he will...i need to get these two properly settled in anyway-"Neji said looking at Tenten. "I don't mind you having your friends over Neji-kun! Please don't change that for our sake." Hinata interrupted her cousin causing them all to look at her.

"Tell you what! I'll take you out and get you some stuff for school k?" he smiled at her grabbing his keys to his Ferrari then walking towards the door.

"Hanabi can come with me in my Lamborghini cause I know you don't have enough room." Tenten said smiling at Hanabi. "Sure thing if it's ok with Hanabi of course!" Neji said looking at his younger cousin. "Sure thing cuz! Where we going? I need need need some new clothes! Good clothes mind though!" Hanabi said smiling up at Tenten.

"to the mall obviously! Come on Hana-chan!" they ran to the front door. "last one there buys the drinks." Tenten said running to her car. "fine by me! I always win anyway! Come on Hinata! We can do this!" he said grabbing her hand then locking the door as he shut it behind him. They got into their cars then waited at the nearest traffic lights side by side preparing to race. "ummm...Neji-kun how fast are we going to go?" Hinata said with a worried voice.

As soon as the lights turned green they were off Tenten speeding straight down the road while Neji done a Tokyo drift around the left corner Neji looked at Hinata and smiled as they came to a ramp at the end of the road Neji sped up to 70 mph. The car lifted off of the ground and landed in the car park. They both got out of the car Hinata started laughing as he grabbed her hand laughing as they ran towards the food court and sat down at one of the tables with a menu on.

"do you always do that!" Hinata said trying to calm down by all of the excitement causing her adrenaline to go threw the roof. "nah! I tried last week when I found that ramp and so I decided to try it out! That knocked like 10 minutes off of my record time!" Neji said laughing as he hugged his cousin. It was such a rush Hinata hadn't felt that way for a long time. She knew her cousin was crazy about his car but racing like that! It blew her mind.

"man Neji! your an even worse adrenaline junky than before!" Hinata said smiling at Neji. "well I needed to get stronger for when I went to see you again I started going gym and getting my courage up by going theme parks all over and doing drag racing! Then my mates got into it. Tenten taught me everything to start off with so I just learnt from her then it was just amateur stuff to me!" Neji said still laughing about the old times. Hinata smiled then noticed someone watching them she gently tugged on Neji's top. He looked at her then where she was looking he smiled then signalled for the boy to go over to them.

"Gaara get your ass over here!" Neji said laughing as the crimson headed boy who looked like he had the blackest eye liner on his clear eyes she looked down seeing that he had a red and brown hoody on slightly showing the tight white top that he had on underneath the hoody. She then looked down again to see his black ripped skinny jeans tugging onto his legs she smiled as he was wearing the same kickers as Neji. "What do you want Hyuga?" Gaara said coldly as he reached their table. Hinata looked at him shocked at the tone of his voice.

"Ah don't tell me Sasuke already told you I bitched him at my house! He had no right to be talking like that! It was my house you know what he's like sand boy!" Neji said a slight sarcasm in his voice. Hinata looked at him wondering how he got so cocky...she didn't care she still felt safe with him.

"NEJI! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICK!" they turned around to see Tenten and Hanabi standing out of breath on the other side of the food court. Hinata and Neji couldn't help but laugh out loud. Gaara stared at Hinata. He couldn't help it. The way the light touched her pale skin causing her to have a slight glow. He loved the length of her hair and he wanted to feel how soft she was. He noticed that she had the same eyes as. _Ah! So this is his cousin is it? Well she looks more confident than she gives off...oh well she will get more confident around Neji...but by the way Sasuke spoke earlier he's gonna make her life hell._ He smiled at himself. _Whose side should I take? This will be an interesting battle. _

"we took my new shortcut! You should see your faces! God! Where's my camera when I need it!" Neji said falling to the floor laughing as Tenten came over to the three at the table. "Hey! Crimson head! Are you gay?" Hanabi said staring at the eyeliner around Gaara's eyes.

"Hanabi! Don't be so rude! Sorry Gaara was it?" she said looking at Gaara. "No I'm not. And if I were you I'd be careful what you say to people. We aren't so understanding over here little girl." Gaara said staring emotionless at Hanabi his pale eyes stabbing into her's.

"Umm...sorry...Gaara..." Hanabi managed to stutter out. They all stared at Gaara before Neji punched him in the arm causing Gaara to stare at Neji. "And you'll be careful how you talk to my cousin's!" Neji said trying to keep himself calm.

"So you decided what drinks you want guys?" Tenten said standing in front of Gaara then bending over. "Umm yeah I'm gonna have a coke Tenten and so will Hinata." Neji said a hint of cockiness was detected in his voice as he gave a cheeky smile at Tenten who walked over to the drink stand in a huff.

"Ha! Should get a better car!" he shouted after her. "So what clothes do you want Hinata?" Neji said looking away from Tenten who put her middle finger up at him while sticking her tongue out. "Umm not too sure. Hanabi will help me wont you sis?" Hinata said to Hanabi trying to sound a little cooler and more confident than she felt. "Sure thing I'm gonna make sure that you get over your fear of not being able to wear short things! Shorts are the first then skirts! Then dresses! You are now in my training camp for showing off them gawjuss legs! Understand misses?" Hanabi said smiling while pointing at Hinata. They both smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well Gaara when the girls go off for their shopping wanna go to the arcade?" Neji said looking at Gaara who was staring at Hinata's bare back that she had turned to him while talking to Hanabi. "sure I'll go with you if you pay this time. Temari and Kunkuro are off shopping for clothes to so you lot might run into them." He said as the two girls looked at him.

Hanabi smiled at him and nodded along with Hinata. As Tenten got back they stayed to chat and make friends before they went off in their two groups. Neji gave Hinata 200,000 ¥ and Hanabi got 1000 ¥ as Tenten was buying her stuff but she already had enough clothes.

The next day Hinata sat up at the sound of her alarm. Turning it off she looked to her locked door which had her outfit for the day hanging on it. Tenten and Hanabi had forced her to promise that she was going to wear it. Hinata let out a sigh and smiled before walking over to the bag taking out the lilac Jane Norman boob tube dress and black international shorts she smiled at herself hoping that this would help her out. She then walked to her wardrobe taking out her white high heels that she bought from England in her favourite shoe shop _faith_ she smiled and laid her outfit on the bed then went into her on-suite bathroom. She had a shower before walking out to her bedroom with her purple towel wrapped around her and her hair wrapped up in a smaller towel. She dried herself before drying her hair with her hair dryer. She looked at her clock 5:30am. She smiled at herself then got out her hair curlers as she brushed her hair she plugged her GHD's in and waited 4 seconds before they heated up. She started curling the end of the long locks then got her strapless white bra and matching thong on before getting her outfit on then her shoes and she grabbed her bag then her keys, phone and purse before walking out of her bedroom door then walking down the stairs to see Neji and his mates along with Hanabi waiting at the door. It was now 7:30 and she had been doing her hair.

"Hiya Hinata! See I told you that was the best way to go! You look totally awesome! You are coming in my car today! I am soo putting make up on you!" Tenten said hugging her as she came over to her.

Hinata looked around her everyone's eyes were on her. She blushed slightly then looked up at Gaara who was staring at her legs. "Woah! Total transformation from yesterday Hina-chan!" Neji said hugging her and kissing her cheek. "If anyone touches you just let me know ok?" he whispered in her ear before turning to his mates signalling that they should get going as everyone was there.

It was now 7:45am everyone had arrived at school Hinata took a deep breath before getting out of Tenten's car and walking into the school but she turned just as she got to the door to the school at the feeling of someone staring at her. When she turned around she saw that Gaara and Naruto that had just arrived at school were staring at her. She smiled then winked as she walked in with Tenten.

"ok so who do you want to sit with? I mean you are gonna be hanging out with me and Neji right?" Tenten said with a hopeful smile on her face. "Will Sasuke be with you?" Hinata said reluctantly. Tenten slowly nodded causing Hinata to breathe deeply. "I don't know...i have to go to the headmistress's office before anything else...so ummm...wanna take me there?" Hinata said looking at all of the eyes that were on her as she walked down the corridors of Konohagakure high school. "You sure you don't want one of the guys to take you? They have been talking about you nonstop since Naruto and Gaara met you. So it's really your choice." Tenten said nudging Hinata while raising her eyebrow. Hinata shook her head and linked her arm through Tenten's. They smiled and laughed with each other as they walked down towards the headmistress's office.

Tenten knocked on the door then walked towards her classroom. Hinata waited nervously as the door opened. "Come in!" a voice on the other side. Hinata opened the door and walked in to see the headmistress with another student who must be new being there with her so early in the morning.

"Hinata Hyuga?" the headmistress said without even looking up at her. "We've been waiting for you. I'm your headmistress. But just call me Tsunade got it?" she said smiling at Hinata and the other girl. They both nodded as Hinata sat down next to the other girl.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at the other girl. She had long light brown hair just down to her elbows with blonde and auburn highlights she smiled at Hinata. Hinata smiled back liking her outfit. A black and white stripped top which complemented her curves nicely then she had black jeggings along with white leather boots. Hinata smiled at how cool and casual the girl looked. "I'm Heather Fitzpatrick. Nice to meet you." The girl said holding her hand out to Hinata. They shook hands. "Yeah I'm Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you too." They both laughed a little.

"Well you are both new here and I would like you both to take your schedules and follow my receptionist Shizune to your first period class." She said handing the girls their class schedules then called Shizune in to take them to class 13B on corridor 3. The two girls started gossiping about where they had come from and what they were into. In the two minutes that it took them to get to the classroom they had both come from London and they were into almost the exact same things. They were both happy to know they had a good friend at their new school so they exchanged phone numbers and made sure that they were to stay in contact.

"Well here we are. Have fun you two and just don't cause any trouble for Tsunade ok?" Shizune said smiling then letting the teacher know that they had arrived. The two girls walked in. "ah! Hello girls nice to have you join my class." Their teacher Iruka sensei they smiled at him. "Would you like to tell us something about yourselves? You can go together considering you look quite close." Iruka said as Shizune left them to it.

"Well my name is Heather Fitzpatrick and this is my gawjuss new best friend Hinata Hyuga. We both came here from London in England. My favourite colour is pink hers is lilac. And we both totally love r 'n' b, a bit of rock and punk rock we like the same animes and mangas and we both hope to do well in that industry when we are older...that good enough?" Heather said smiling at Hinata and Iruka.

"Yeah and very detailed. Please take your seats on the empty table at the back." The two girls nodded then done as they were instructed.

Gaara looked at the two girls before looking back at Sasuke and Neji. "Hey do you know that long haired boy? He has similar eyes to you Hina-chan!" Heather said hugging Hinata. "Yeah I do...he's my cousin." Hinata said smiling at her new best friend. "Wow! What's his name?" Heather said sounding intrigued. "Neji and I have a younger sister called Hanabi. We live at his mansion." Hinata said a confident smile on her face.

"You are so lucky...my family didn't want me anymore...that's why I moved here. But just remember that you are my best friend...you and Nicole of course!" Heather said giggling then taking her phone out and showing Hinata a picture of her and another girl with light brown hair and brown coloured eyes. "I owe a lot to her. I'm living with her and her mum now! They are really nice! You'll probably like them too Hina-chan! And Nicole get's a bit jealous though...but I'll explain she'll understand. She is in a different class...i think" Heather said laughing. She then took out her headphones and plugged them into her mobile and her then fed them up her top then around her neck and plugged one of her ears with a head phone.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Hinata asked Heather worried that she might caught. "So? All I know is that I can't be asked to listen to the teachers apparently this school is teaching the stuff we were learning in London so I can do it easy peasy watch." Heather said turning on her music opening her text book and her math book then doing all of the questions within 5 minutes. She then sat back and looked at her song choices. "Do you like Jonas brothers? Miley Cyrus or Aly and AJ?" Heather said skimming through her song choices. Hinata nodded to all of them. "Good lol so you will like coming to my house. I always listen to their stuff! So you wanna come over tonight?" Heather said smiling then putting on **before the storm **by **the Jonas brothers and Miley Cyrus**. She then started nodding her head in time with the music.

"Miss Fitzpatrick could you please get on with your work? We do not have time for you to be acting like a child in class." Iruka sensei said looking at her. "who said I didn't do my work already and if you haven't noticed we are still classified as kids sensei so I am technically allowed to act like this." Heather said showing him her work. Working out all neat and done at college grade level. "Anything else sensei?" she said smiling cheekily.

"Umm...no...Nothing..."Iruka sensei stuttered taking her books down to his desk. "Wow Fitz you done your work already! Where are you hiding your calculator!" Naruto said standing over her. "I'm not hiding anything apart from my headphones. I'm listening to music. Anything else?" she said looking at his sky blue eyes with her bright hazel eyes. "Yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to have you in our class. This is Shino and Shikamaru. The girls are Ino and Sakura. You wanna hang out with us?" Naruto said smiling at Heather and Hinata. "You alright Hina?" he said to Hinata. "Yeah sure we'll hang with you lot but you piss me off and you will feel it...understand me?" Heather said looking up at him.

"so you're recruiting more losers eh Uzumaki?" Sasuke said with a smug voice. "who you calling losers chicken butt! You sit there thinking that you are all that when you're really exactly the same as all of us here. Let me guess. You have an older brother and you use him as a weapon?" he sat there staring at her with dagger eyes she smirked at him getting up as he started to walk over to her. Heather winked at Hinata then put a song on then put her phone down her bra then walked over to him. "I'm right aren't i? Hmpf! I have the perfect song that describes you! And I guarantee that at some point in time I will make you do as the song says. Ever heard kicking and screaming by miley Cyrus? Hm. Well you should listen to it. How about you sit down to listen to it?" she then punched him in the stomach making him go to sit down before she 'accidentally moved his chair' causing him to fall to the floor. "now whose the looser? You piece of scum?" with that she turned back down to her now friends. "so when does lesson finish?" she sat back down next to Hinata and took her phone out of her bra then started texting Nicole. The bell then rang. "I'll get you Fitz! Just you watch!" Sasuke shouted through his grunting. "Oh boohoo! Like I care! I've been through worse! Tbh I'll be waiting sweetie" she shouted back as she grabbed her bag then linked arms with Hinata and Naruto then walked out of the class door.

"Well well well so you already have some friends in class then?" Heather turned right then hugged her bestest friend Nicole. They both looked quite similar. They were almost the same height...almost. "Hinata. Naruto this is the ever gawjuss Nicole!" Heather said poking Nicole.

"Hiya guys. She didn't cause any trouble did she?" Nicole asked looking at how happy Heather was. "Only to Sasuke but he deserved it. You have heard of him right?" Naruto said glomping Heather.

"Who hasn't? A might be in some other classes but I know him alright! Anyways babe what you got now?" Nicole said turning to Heather. "English with Kakashi." Heather said looking at Hinata. "Oh mines different Heather...i guess I'll see you at break." Hinata said then walked off with Naruto to science with Kurenai sensei.

"So who's in our class babe?" Heather said walking off with Nicole. "Sasuke is unfortunately" Nicole said while looking at her schedule. "hey! Heather! Wait up! Me and Ino are in your class!" Heather turned around to see Sakura and Ino running up behind them. "this is going to be an interesting day!" Hinata thought as she took her seat next to Naruto.

The bell rang out loud for everyone to hear meaning that classes were over and it was finally time to go home. Hinata, Heather and Nicole ran out to the car park looking around for any sign of their friends. "hey guys! Over here!" they turned to their left to see a bubbling blonde calling for them to join them.

Nicole started to make her way over to their friends with Sakura and Ino when Sasuke and Gaara crossed paths with Heather and Hinata. "What a bunch of losers. Wouldn't you agree Gaara?" Sasuke said smugly to the crimson headed male. "Sasuke just leave 'em alone man! Maybe she had no right to talk to you like that but she's a girl!" Gaara said slightly blocking Sasuke from the two girls. "Arigatou Gaara-kun." Hinata then bowed to Gaara who looked at her strangely then noticed her twiddling her index fingers.

Heather then walks up to Sasuke who was looking at her with disgust and hatred. "Sorry if I hurt you but someone needed to knock you off of your pedestal. Look here chicken butt me and Hina don't want nothing to do with you. You disgust us and to be honest you're not even that good looking!" she said without even flinching as he raised his hand as if to slap her. "Go on I dare you! I'm not scared of some little man like you!" he looked at her shocked no one had ever stood up to him like that before. She looked at Hinata who looked scared for her friend. "Hey Hina. Don't worry if he hits me then I can get him done for it so it's his choice."

"Come on man leave them alone! What do you think Neji will do to you?" Gaara said trying to get his friend away from the two girls. "I don't care anymore! I'm sick and tired of this chick thinking she can say what she wants to me! She needs to learn her place!" he said bringing his hand down to slap her before a strong hand grips him and throws him backwards to the ground.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing Uchiha?" said a tall male with a with dog on his head. "Kiba! When did you get back!" Gaara said looking at the muscular male. He examined Kiba who was wearing a open black and red shirt with a white vest top on underneath. He had a white non-sleeved hoody over his shirt that was also open to see his almost bare chest. Then on his legs were black skinny jeans that had a silver chain going from his left back pocket to his right front pocket. Gaara looked at his feet to see silver and black kickers. "About two days ago. I didn't come school today cause of my folks though. So anyway Uchiha what the hell are you doing going to slap a girl? I didn't think that you would stoop so low!" Kiba said kicking Sasuke in his stomach.

"Ummm sorry to ask but who are you?" Heather said blushing slightly. "I could ask you the same thing." Kiba asked her raising an eyebrow while checking her out. "I'm Heather just moved here from London like Hinata. Now it's your turn." She said flipping her hair behind her ear. Kiba smiled at her slightly "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru my dog. I've been away for a while but anyway...when did your pretty little self get here?" he said pushing past Gaara and Sasuke slightly.

"HEY HEV ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!" Nicole shouted from across the parking lot. "Umm...that's my friend I gotta get going...lets chat tomorrow ok?" Heather said to Kiba slightly walking past him slightly before he gently holds her back. "You going home to yours? I'm not doing anything can I come along?" Kiba said slightly smiling. "ummm...can I get to know you a bit better before we actually start hanging out? I don't want no one that acts like their all that-" she looks at Sasuke who was standing back with Gaara muttering something. "so ill see you tomorrow ok?" she grabs Hinata's hand then runs over to her friends and drove away.

"hey Uchiha. What did you do to piss her off?" kiba said looking at him. "oh shut up you fat fuck! Its her fault if she don't like what she sees!" with that Gaara and Sasuke went to their cars with kiba going to his then they all drove off to Neji's house.

"Mum! I'm home! And guess what! Heather has a friend who has come from London too! And I have some friends over, it's ok isn't it?" Nicole shouted to her mum who was in the kitchen smoking her fag while on the phone as usual. "sure thing sweetie! Just remember that you've got chores today!" Nicole's mum said back to her daughter. ""its ok Kerry I'll help her! I do live here now" Heather said laughing as all of their friends came in and took their shoes off and put them on the shoe rack. "so shall we go upstairs or into the back garden?" Nicole said turning to them all.

"I wanna see your room! Or rooms." Naruto said chuckling to himself. "we have separate rooms Naruto." Nicole replied poking his forehead. She then turned around and started to walk up the stairs to her room. The others followed while looking at the corridors and the living room. "wow! Your house is amazing! It seems bigger on the inside!" Hinata said smiling at her new friends.

"well it took us a while to get this place but at least we got it!" Nicole said looking back at Hinata. She opened the door to her room to show her friends her brown and beige painted walls. She had matching bed covers with a bedside table. She has quite a large room: chocolate brown carpet, double bed, her own bathroom, balcony, desk with her laptop on it, a wide screen television and even three bookshelves for all of her cd's, anime and manga. They all looked around her room absolutely amazed then found that there was more. A walk in wardrobe and a cupboard with all of her games and consoles even her radio! "Oh my god! You've got everything in here!" Naruto squealed looking at her games. "Not everything! I wish I could have more! I've got another room upstairs with the rest of my stuff." She said laughing. "Wow you are so lucky!" Hinata said looking at her wardrobe outstanded.

"Wait hold up for a second!" Nicole said slowly turning to Heather. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" she asked with her gossip face on. "No one that you need to know about!" Heather said laughing at her best friend. "Oh that guy that had his shirt open?" Naruto asked intrigued. Nicole nodded "that was Kiba...heather...don't get involved with a guy like that! He is bad news! Trust me he hurt someone close to me! I'm not letting it happen to anyone else!" Naruto said with an unusually serious tone. "oh...but I told him that I would hang out with him tomorrow." Heather said with a slightly disappointed look on her face. "trust me you don't want to! Sooner or later he'll invite you over to his and it won't be a very happy ending." Naruto said sitting down on Nicole's bed. "ok Naruto I'll listen to you." Heather said looking at Nicole. "ok so who's up for playing super Mario galaxy 2!" Nicole said while setting up her Nintendo Wii. "ill play as long as I am on your team!" Heather said grabbing her pink Wii controllers. The others all agreed and took controllers then sat down in their teams around the room.

"Heather...ummm...can I talk to you in private?" Hinata said shyly to Heather when they were downstairs in the living room to leave the others to their game. "sure thing but we should move from here if you want it to be private..." Heather said looking at the clock (it was 5:30pm). "ummm ok then. Shall we go to your bedroom?" Hinata said looking at her pleadingly. "sure lets get going." As they got up to go up the stairs the front door burst open and two blonde haired boys came running in with bags of shopping. "hiya jack. What's up Ryan?" Heather said as the boys ran past her. "Hi Heather! MUM WE'RE HOME!" Jack shouted as he ran into the back garden. "Heather Trevor!" Ryan yelled following his older brother. "I told you before stop calling me that!" Heather shouted back at Ryan. "who were they?" Hinata asked shocked at how fast it all just happened. "oh they're Nicole's younger brothers. The other one must be with Carl." Heather said leading Hinata up the two flight of stairs to her bedroom.

"wow. So she has three younger brothers?" Hinata said slightly shocked. Heather opened the door to her room. It was as big as Nicole's room but had the advantage of a skylight along with everything the same as Nicole's although her stuff was pink and red instead of brown and beige. "so what's up?" Heather said shutting the door as Hinata sat down on her bed. "its about tomorrow. When we go to school." Hinata said twiddling her fingers. "what about it?" Heather said slightly confused as to what Hinata was saying. "well shall we go together? Then maybe you could sleep over mine." Hinata said trying to sound confident. "wow. Hinata, you don't have to be scared around me ok? I'm a good person so come on be a little more confident with me ok? I'm not gonna hurt ya'!" Hinata smiled at Heather as she knew it was true, she just found it hard to sound confident. "I can't help it..." she then said looking at the floor.

"ok stand up! I'm gonna teach you to be confident in everything you do!" Heather said jumping up on her red and white heart designed carpet. Hinata then stood up and watched Heather with everything she did. "ok now lesson one. Its best to get feeling comfortable around your friends and around your family first ok? So who do you feel most comfortable around at the moment?" Heather said putting on some music on her loud speakers. "Umm...my family and you I suppose." Hinata said wondering what Heather was doing. "Right ok then thats a start and a very good start at that. Ok then you are ready for lesson 2! Do you like to sing?" Heather said raising an eyebrow. "Ummm...i suppose...it makes me feel happy when I'm feeling down." Hinata said smiling silently to herself. "Have you ever sung in front of anyone else?" Heather asked yet again. "I'm too afraid to" I don't want them to laugh at me!" Hinata said looking at Heather's CD player.

"What songs do you like to sing?" Heather said while taking out her best CDs. "I like Aly and Aj...i told you that at school silly." Hinata said trying to feel more comfortable around her best friend. "Oh goodie then we can sing together! Which one do you like to sing the most?" Heather asked searching through her Aly and Aj CDs. "ummm...the one I like to sing the most is chemicals react. It's such a powerful song." Hinata said jumping about trying to limber up and taking deep breaths. "Good that's a good one to start off with!" Heather said turning to Hinata. They stood side by side after Heather told Hinata to cover up her eyes so that it feels like she is the only one there. Heather pressed the play button.

He threw his bag down on the floor and let out a massive sigh. His crimson hair wet from his activities. "Stupid Sasuke! That's the last time I ever agree to follow him around! Goddamnit!" he took off his shirt ready to jump in the shower before someone knocked on the door. "Who is it!" he shouted putting a towel around his muscular neck. "Temari. Can I come in?" his older sister asked from the other side of the door. "Sure come on in I was getting ready to get in the shower but that can wait!" he said in an agitated tone.

Temari came into his room wearing her baggy jeans and her off the shoulder white "Ima bitch" top and her boot slippers. "Where were you this time?" she said slamming a rolled up newspaper on his desk. "I was out! With Sasuke again! God! It's not even 11 yet! It's still 6pm! How old do I have to be before I can get rid of your stupid fucking curfew! I'm not a fucking kid!" he said punching his wall. "Look I might not be mum but I can still be pissed at you for getting rude! You need to learn to be a proper man if you ever wanna see dad again! You remember what he said!" Temari said trying to be mature and grown up towards her younger brother.

"Look older sister of mine. I don't wanna know that backstabber anymore anyway! It's his fault mum ain't alive no more! She committed suicide cos he fucking cheated on her! It's his fault she ain't here no more! So ill act however the hell I want got it!" Gaara said opening his balcony doors and walking out to look down the footpath to see a group of teenagers from his school coming in his house's direction. When he looked closer he was Naruto, Hinata, Heather and Nicole all walking together laughing and joking around. He turned back to his sister who was still gabbing on.

"Gaara are you even listening to me!" she demanded. "Look I'm going out again I have my cell on me and yes it's charged!" Gaara said grabbing his favourite black shirt then running down the stairs. "What the! GAARA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Temari shouted after her sister.

Gaara came out of his house and walked out to the pavement to see the group of teens coming down towards his house. He started to walk up to the group. "You alright Uzumaki?" Gaara said touching fists with his secret best friend. "Wassup Gaara? You pissing your sister off again?" Naruto asked still walking with the group. "ugh! More like she's pissing me off again!" Gaara said putting his shirt on and leaving it open. "GAARA! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE HOUSE NOW!" Temari shouted from Gaara's balcony.

"GO EAT SHIT YOU BITCH!" Gaara shouted back putting his middle finger up. "Won't she kick you out for that?" Hinata asked timidly. "Just wait for it." Gaara said winking at Hinata who then started blushing. "FINE THEN DONT BOTHER COMING BACK YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I WONT LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN FOR YOU AND I'll CHANGE THE FUCKING LOCKS!" his sister shouted down at him before turning to go into the house. "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! BUT YOU NEVER COME THROUGH WITH IT!" Gaara yelled back. "JUST WATCH ME!" his sister yelled back before slamming the balcony doors shut.

"So wanna stay up mine tonight Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend laughing from the theatrics that he is so used to. "Sure thing Uzumaki!" Gaara said looking at the group. "So where were you lot headed to anyways?" he asked intrigued. "We were just taking a look around you know. Getting to know the area. And learning where you live!" Heather and Nicole said laughing evilly. "You know you guys are really mad!" Gaara said looking at them weirdly. "You should really learn to grow up! And mature...a lot!" he said walking ahead to Hinata.

"Well that's the fun of it! We are just confident and having fun so shush!" the two girls said turning on some music and start dancing in the middle of the street. "Guys! Get out of the road! You're gonna get run over!" Hinata said worrying for her friends' lives. "Oh please! There isn't a single car in sight! Besides I love this song!" the two girls replied before continuing to dance. "Naruto come here I wanna dance with a boy for once!" Nicole said grabbing Naruto and starts dancing with him. Gaara just looked at them all before taking Hinata's hand and started to dance with her and Heather before they heard some footsteps from behind them. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of the road!" a panicking voice said. "Why should we!" Heather replied not knowing who it was that she was talking to. "Cos I don't want anything to happen to you." A husky male voice said in a worried tone. "Kiba leave Heather alone! I'm not letting you destroy her life too!" Naruto said grabbing Heather and Nicole's hands and put them on the sidewalk while he walked towards Kiba with Gaara while Hinata joined the other girls.

"She said that she wants to hang out with me! You can't start making her decisions too! Besides you were the one that ruined her life! Not me! I was just a shoulder to cry on!" Kiba said with hatred in his voice. "And what the hell are you doing with Uzumaki anyway Gaara! I thought he was a total loser!" Kiba said clutching a fist. "I never said that! That was all you and Sasuke! Well you know what! Both me and Neji are friends with Naruto and his friends! If you don't like it then fuck you!" Gaara said kicking Kiba in the stomach. "You leave Heather and Naruto alone you got me? And that goes for Nicole and Hinata too!" Gaara said getting the group to keep on walking. Heather tried to go over to Kiba but was stopped by Hinata. "Just leave him. You should trust what these guys are saying." Hinata said with a sympathetic voice. "You're talking as if my dog just died." Heather said laughing off her guilt.

"Come on girls lets go to Neji's its better than being out here." Gaara said trying to hurry them along cos he knew Kiba would be up and after them again in any second. "Well me and Heather were only dropping Hinata back home cos her dad wasn't too happy with her. We need to get back home but she should be ok with you two right?" Nicole said with a cheerful voice. "No. One of us will go back with you to make sure that you guys are ok getting back." Gaara said with a serious tone. "I can handle myself Gaara now just go and look after Hinata ok? I'll pick you up at 7:30 ok Hinata?" Heather said turning towards the way home while winking and doing a peace sign at Hinata with her tongue sticking out. "Sure thing you've got my number so ill just meet you here ok?" Hinata said hugging her best friend. "See ya tomorrow guys!" Nicole said as she started to chase Heather who had run off.

"Stupid asshole! Who does he think he is! If it weren't for me he wouldn't even have any friends!" Kiba grunted to himself while standing up. He looked ahead of him to see Heather and Nicole running in the opposite direction to where the group had originally gone. "Hey! Heather! Wait up!" he yelled before running after them. "Leave me alone Kiba! I'm gonna trust Gaara and Naruto! I won't let you fuck up my life like you did the other girl!" Heather yelled back at Kiba. "I'll prove to you that you can trust me one of these days!" Kiba yelled up at her. He stood there in one place watching the two girls run away from him before seeing Heather stop and collapse to a sitting position on the floor. He ran up to them concerned about Heather. "Heather are you ok? Did you bring your pump?" Nicole said to Heather in a concerned tone. "I'm fine I don't need that stupid thing!" she said trying to stand up before coughing into her hands. "What's wrong with her?" Kiba asked finally catching up to them. "She has asthma...she can't run for long cos of it..." Nicole said not looking at him. "I'm fine! I don't need a stupid pump! I can handle myself!" Heather said standing up and breathing heavily. "you don't seem fine...im calling mum to pick us up!" Nicole said taking out her cell. "no please don't nic! I'm fine!" Heather said walking towards their house. "Fine but you stop again and ill call her!" Nicole said in a jokey tone.

"oh shush you! Can we just get going and Kiba thanks for caring but I dont want to know ok? I trust what my friends say and I'm not going with you got it?" Heather said in a somewhat angry tone. Kiba looked at the two girls as they turned away from him and walked home he decided not to follow considering the coldness in Heather's voice.

"mum we're home!" Nicole shouted as she shut the door after Heather went up the stairs. "oh girls thank god! I thought you got into trouble!" Kerry said running out to them both and hugged them both. "So did you get Hinata home ok?" she asked them both expecting that something had happened. "Yeah but one of Naruto's friends met us on the way and walked her home with him so they are safe." Nicole said to her mum. "So Heather how do you like it here so far?" a male voice shouted from the back room. "Apart from being with my best friend again? It's awesome! Thanks Carl!" Heather shouted back as a slightly bald male with a 1 year old came out to Heather and Nicole. "Liam! Oh there is my handsome little boy!" Nicole said hugging her little brother in her arms. "Girls I think you should get upstairs and keep playing your games ok? Me and Carl need to discuss some things." Kerry said walking back to the kitchen. The girls nodded in agreement then headed upstairs to their bedrooms and started to chat on msn and play their games at the same time while talking to each other on Skype along with Hinata, Gaara and Naruto.

**Back at Hinata's before everyone started chatting**

"So guys what time do you have to be home? I don't want you to get into trouble just for coming home with me...wait...that didn't sound to right did it?" Hinata said slightly blushing. "I don't know. I'm staying at Uzumaki's tonight so it's his call you know." Gaara said lying back on Hinata's bed. "Well it doesn't matter when we go back. I like with Shikamaru and Shino so we can leave whenever. Why do you want us to go or something?" Naruto said in a slightly hurt tone.

"No it's not that! It's just that I haven't had a boy in my room that isn't a family member before...i don't want my father to get the wrong idea...i couldn't stand it if my friends got hurt by Neji...or my father..." Hinata said looking at the floor. "Ok then so we'll leave by the balcony. Trust me we've done it more than enough times. Also didn't Heather and Nicole say that they wanna chat on Skype when we got in?" Naruto said looking at Hinata's laptop.

"Oh yeah! Ill log in now, I added them when we were at their house so I think it should be ok now." Hinata said getting up quickly then sitting in her lilac office chair turning on her laptop. "So what shall we sit on Hinata?" Gaara said wondering where the other chairs are. "Oh I could go get a couple of chairs from downstairs...but I don't know...umm...wait here for a sec ok?" she said standing up and walking towards the door before hearing her father's voice from downstairs. "Oh crap! Ummm...go into the bathroom for a little while please my father is coming in to check on me...he didn't see you guys come in..." Hinata said quickly.

The two boys then scrambled into the bathroom and Hinata opened her door to see her father looking straight at her door. "Hi dad! What's up?" Hinata said with a bright toothy smile. "Hinata what's going on?" her father said to her knowing she was hiding something. "Nothing! I'm just about to get on Skype to start chatting to my new friends! I've made about four today so they are all waiting for me." Hinata said hurrying to get back into her room.

"Alright then. Well I was just coming up to let you know I'm going to be working all night tonight so you are going to be home alone." Her father sounded as if he trusted her for the first time in...ever! "wait! Home alone? What do you mean? What about Neji and Hanabi? Where are they?" Hinata said worrying slightly. "Hanabi and Neji are staying over friends houses. Why not invite some of you friends over? I assume you have made some good ones this time." With that her father grabbed his coat from his room then left the house to go to his job.

Hinata locked all the windows and the doors before taking Hanabi and Neji's office chairs from their rooms for Gaara and Naruto. She then came back into her room and saw the two boys sat back on her bed after they heard the front door shut. "ummm...I've got a chair for each of you. You ready to chat to the girls?" Hinata said smiling awkwardly at her two male friends. "sure thing go ahead Hinata!" Naruto said grabbing the chairs indicating that Gaara should join them. "thanks for this Hinata. It's nice to have a female friend who doesn't think she is all that." Gaara then sat down and waited for Hinata to sign in to Skype.

The next morning Hinata woke up to see her bedroom completely empty and without a trace of her two friends being over. She looked at the clock...6:30am! She couldn't believe how early she had gotten up this morning. She decided to go downstairs to have breakfast. She went to the platinum fridge and grabbed a block of cheese, mushrooms and the tomato sauce. She put these ingredients on the counter then turned on the CD played to find he said, she said by Ashley Tisdale start to play. She liked this song, she felt so comfortable being home alone to even start dancing. She shut the fridge and opened the cupboards to look for the pasta then grabbed the pot from the draws under the cutlery draws. She got really comfortable with the music at this point and started to turn it up forgetting the time, she heated the full kettle and then started to prepare all of her ingredients for her famous tangy cheesy mushroom pasta. While the pasta was cooking she put the song on repeat and started to dance around the living room without realising that there were two pairs of eyes watching her from the stairs.

"so what's cooking?" a husky male voice said as she came back to the kitchen to check on the pasta. "OH MY GOD!" Hinata yelled surprised and shocked by someone else actually being in her home. She slipped over her long jogging bottoms that she had worn to bed that night. But luckily the crimson headed male saved her before she hit the ground. "sorry if we scared you but you looked like you was having fun dancing around the house." Naruto said apologising for Gaara talking at a bad moment. She turned down the CD then looked at Gaara who was still holding her close to his chest. "Gaara you can put me down now...and sorry you did surprise me I thought you both left last night." She said as Gaara let her down and she started to dish up the pasta.

"it's ok and we did leave last night but then we remembered that you were home alone and we didn't feel comfortable so Uzumaki went to his and grabbed some clothes for me and him for today and I waited here but when I came back into your room you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Gaara said eating the crazy pasta. "hold on a second! I locked the door to my room and the balcony door! How did you get in!" Hinata said wondering how they got in. "you didn't actually lock it. You must of tried but you were to tired and didn't realise that it was still slightly open." Gaara said slightly amused by the turn of events. "so anyways ummm...Hinata I wanna talk to you later ok? It's about some stuff that I have kinda figured out about you and Neji." Naruto said with a bit of a sympathetic tone of voice. "oh...ummm...ok then Naruto." Hinata said looking at Gaara and Naruto wondering what was actually going on. "anyway make yourselves at home. You can watch television in the living room if you want. I'll be in shortly." She said smiling at them both.

Naruto then went into the living room and put the television on to kiss fm. Gaara stopped as he was passing Hinata to go into the living room. "by the way you look really cute when you are asleep Hina-chan." He whispered before continuing and leaving Hinata blushing a deep deep red in the kitchen. She then took a deep breath and turned off the CD player and got a can of coke from the side counter before joining her two new friends beginning another wonderful day that she wanted to be full of fun again.


	2. Chapter 2 Heated Up

_**Time For Love?**_

_**Chapter 2 – Heated up**_

_**[A/N – Hiya everyone it's me HarukoGina. Since I have a fan of the fanfic already I decided to get started on chapter 2 a.s.a.p. so I would like to thank BrathanXOXO for your review it made me happy to know that someone else besides my friends and boyfriend likes the stories I do so I hope I meet your expectations. Anyway I do not own Naruto. Anyway please do enjoy this chapter and remember please R&R thanks.]**_

The sound of cars rushing past outside and a shower. Hinata started to wash her long plum coloured locks with the words Gaara said to her rushing through her mind non-stop. It was now 6:00am, Heather and Nicole would be there to pick her up not knowing that Naruto and Gaara had stayed the night. She couldn't stop wondering what they would say. "Hey Hinata you ok?" Gaara said from the other side of the bathroom door. "ARGH!" Hinata fell over from the shock of hearing Gaara's voice. "Gosh Gaara! Don't scare me like that! And yes I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!" she said rubbing her head where she hit it. "You just fell over in there didn't you?" Gaara said trying to hold back his laughter. "Only because you scared me! Now go back downstairs!" Hinata said as Gaara smiled to himself then went downstairs.

"She'll be out now. She's just finishing up." He said to Naruto who was sat on the couch downstairs. "Girls always take forever in the shower!" Naruto said sinking into the comfy couch. "I should still be asleep!" he said throwing a childish tantrum by kicking his legs in the air. "Man you gotta grow up someday! How do you think your gonna get a girlfriend with the way you act?" Gaara said leaning against the wall.

"And who said that I don't have my eye on someone as we speak!" Naruto said back. "Woah! Now Naruto you're my best mate but I don't swing that way man!" Gaara said putting his hands up in defence. "Hey! I'm not into guys you moron! I'm on about a girl you twat!" Naruto said throwing a pillow at Gaara but accidently missed and hit Hinata who had just come down the stairs.

"Are you guys finished having your lovers spat?" she said giggling to herself. Gaara smiled at her realising that she looked better today. She seemed more confident. "You know what you seem different..." he said trying to see what was so different. Then he realised it was the clothed she was wearing. She didn't need the heals and she didn't need to show off her skin. She had her tied back in a French plate and it was trailing down her front. Her face was natural today which suited her and she had a pair of jeggings with a couple of rips on the knees and a baggy top that fell off her left shoulder with a vest top on underneath. "What's wrong? Gaara? Hello?" Hinata said waving her hand in Gaara's face. "Huh? Oh sorry. Just trying to figure out why you look different today. You look better in these type of clothes. Just don't wear heals today ok?" he said walking past her. "Hina-chan." He whispered before going into the kitchen leaving Hinata to flush a deep red again.

"Hinata? What's wrong you gone bright red?" Naruto said confused. "No I'm fine sorry Naruto. Thanks for worrying about me though." Hinata said her face going back to its natural colour. Then she jumps by a knock on the door. "That's probably the girls." She said sighing and opening the door to be glomped by Heather and Nicole. "Hiya girl!" the two girls yelled before seeing Gaara in the kitchen and Naruto on the couch. "How did they get her before us! I got up extra early to beat them!" Heather said poking Naruto in the face. "Well you wouldn't of beaten us anyway! Cos me and Gaara stayed the night!" Naruto snapped back at Heather with a cheeky grin on his face. "Hinata! Why didn't you invite us!" Nicole said in a slightly hurt voice. "No I was asleep when they came back into the bedroom!" Hinata said in her defence realising that I t probably made the situation worse than it seemed.

"We found out she was home alone so we stayed to make sure she was ok! Besides she was lucky we stayed cos she didn't lock her balcony door!" Gaara said in an angry tone. "Woah ok then calm down!" Heather said winking at Hinata. "So anyway are you lot ready to get going?" Nicole said running her hand through her hair. She had it up yesterday but now it was down and was longer than what everyone thought. She wore a pair of skinny jeans similar to the ones Naruto wore yesterday she had a top on that was similar to Hinata's but it was brown and white instead of lilac and white. She was wearing her trainers whereas Heather was completely different today. She was wearing a layered black and white skirt with white leggings and black high heels along with a red and white halter neck top and a short brown leather jacket. Her hair was also down and wavy unlike Nicole's that was dead straight. "Um sure let's get going." Naruto said smiling at Nicole while grabbing his bags. Nicole smiles back Naruto before walking out with him. "You know those two were texting each other all night last night! I heard Nicole giggling from my room upstairs!" Heather whispered to Hinata before leaving the house too.

The group of teens left for school looking out for Shikamaru and Shino who were also on their way in. As they got to the school they noticed a big group of people that Naruto and Gaara seemed to recognise straight away. They stopped in their paths making the girls stop as well. "Guys? What's wrong?" Hinata asked clearly confused from what had stopped them. The girls then looked forward to see Sasuke and Kiba at the front of the crowd seeming like they wanted a fight. They stared at Naruto and Gaara then at the girls in a way saying they were after them...and they didn't want to be friends.

"Guys I'll go distract the crowd Gaara. Naruto. Look after these two ok?" Heather said walking forward. Gaara grabbed her arm looking at her then seeing her determined face he reluctantly let go. Nicole tried to grab her arm but she was gone way before she even had the chance. "Heather Thanks." Gaara and Naruto said as they took the girls in opposite directions. Heather walked towards the group looking confident swaying her hips from side to side and throwing her hair over her shoulder in the wind. She saw the looks she was getting from the boys. She was just hoping she could give her friends enough time to get in through the back or even just come up with a plan. She looked over her shoulder to see that they had already gone...long gone. She smiled gently to herself before feeling someone grab her arm and bring her close to them.

"And where the hell do you think you are going?" Kiba asked while looking her up and down. "I'm going into the school where else moron!" she said snatching her arm back then walked past Kiba and all of his friends and got into the school wondering where her friends were. She decided to go into their classroom and wait.

Cut to view of Nicole and Naruto coming in through the back entrance. They ran in past the teachers' lounge and headed straight for the classroom only to see Sasuke waiting at the other end of the corridor with some of his friends but Naruto didn't care this time. He wanted to impress Nicole, this was his chance. He felt Nicole grab tighter onto his arm, so he held her hand and started to walk towards the second entrance to the classroom. He pushed Nicole in seeing Heather sat at her desk unharmed and thought the two girls should wait together.

"Uchiha! You really get on my nerves you know that? Why can't you just piss off and actually get a life!" Naruto said rolling his sleeves up after taking off his leather jacket. "That's easy Uzumaki. You've taken one of my best friends away from me and now it's time for you and them stupid girls to pay the price!" Sasuke said snapping his fingers causing some of his friends to go inside the classroom. Luckily Iruka-sensei was _always_ early to class and had just come around the corner behind Sasuke. "Getting your friends to beat up some girls? Isn't that low even for you?" Naruto said tightening his leather gloves. "If it's the only way to make you see what you've done wrong then I think that's how low I have to go!" Sasuke said raising his hand to snap it to make his friends start their job. But Iruka-sensei was standing behind Sasuke at this point and had a hold of his wrist.

"I don't think so Sasuke. Report to the principal's office! You lot too! Go on get out of my sight!" he said looking at the girls who were surrounded by Sasuke's friends. "You ok girls?" Naruto said looking at the group leave his sight. "Yeah we're fine. Thanks Naruto, but I'm gonna get to my class ok?" Nicole said walking towards the door. "I'll walk you to your classes ok? Don't leave your class till I get there got it?" Naruto said standing in her way. Nicole nods in agreement then kisses his cheek before running off to her class. Naruto smiled then sat next to Heather and waited for Gaara and Hinata.

Cut to view Gaara and Hinata around the back of the school. Gaara is looking around the corner to see where Kiba had gotten to cos he noticed Sasuke and some of the boys disappear. "Gaara? How are we going to get into the school?" Hinata said as Kiba came down towards them. "Shit! Hinata come on!" Gaara shouted grabbing Hinata's hand and running down towards a ladder that leads up to the roof. He turned his head to see Kiba chasing them then looked forward and saw more of Kiba's friends in front of them.

Gaara looked up then looked at Hinata. "Quick climb up the ladder! Hinata hurry!" he said giving Hinata a boost so she was quite far up. "What about you!" she shouted down as she climbed up more. "I'll be right behind you! Just get your ass up there!" Gaara shouted up to her watching until she got to the top. "KIBA! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" he shouted knowing very well that Hinata could hear him. "I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!" Kiba shouted down to him putting his metal bat over his left shoulder. Hinata started to climb back down worried for Gaara's safety.

"Hinata no! Go back up!" Gaara shouted up at her seeing her come back down. "Not until you start climbing up! You said you'd be right behind me! Now you get your ass up here!" Hinata shouted down to him then went back up to the top. Gaara looked slightly to his left seeing the metal bat swing in his direction. Shocked Gaara jumped up the ladder and started going up it as quick as he could knowing very well that Kiba wasn't the type of person to give up that easily, he would defiantly be coming after him...and Hinata.

He grabbed Hinata's hand hearing the sound of footstep quickly climb up the ladder. "We need to get out of here now!" he said panicking slightly. "I take it you've been up here before...I'm trusting you Gaara. I know you'll get me out of this safely!" Hinata said smiling sweetly at him. This made him wanna get her out of there even more. It wasn't her fault! What had she even done to Sasuke or Kiba! "Come on! I'm getting you out of here!" he said determination on his face and in his voice. He started to run towards one of the other school buildings. Hinata felt a rush of adrenaline. She had never done anything this crazy! But it was the most fun she had, had in her life so far.

As they neared the other building they jumped and rolled as they landed on the other roof. Hinata started laughing and looked up to see Gaara had accidently fallen on top of her. She stopped laughing and it was replaced with a deep flush cover her face. Gaara lifted himself slowly to see their lips were inches apart. He could hear Kiba getting closer. He got up in a hurry then helped Hinata get up and they started to run behind a mini building. He could see the building where the stairs were going down and into the school. That was the only place where students were allowed.

"Hinata we are heading for that roof ok? There is a mini bridge to get onto it...the jump is too big. NO ONE can make it so I am going to need you to be careful ok? I'll keep them away from you. I want you to get away if I can't follow then go and get help ok?" Gaara said holding each side of her faced in his hands feeling her blush warm his hands. "Just promise me you won't get hurt ok? Otherwise I won't leave your side!" Hinata said looking deeply into his eyes. Gaara sighed then looked behind them to see Kiba catching up to them. "Look as long as you get away then I won't get hurt ok? I let someone down a while back. Just make sure you get out of her unharmed! Got it?" Gaara said looking at her seriously. She nodded with a saddened look.

He grabbed her hand then ran over to the mini bridge, she looked at Gaara he nodded then she started to walk across. _Thank god I done ballet! Any normal person couldn't get across something like this quickly!_ As she got to the other side she turned back to see Gaara and Kiba standing face to face. "HINATA GET OUT OF HERE!" Gaara yelled hoping she would as she was told. "I told you! Not without you! Gaara you can't get hurt for my sake! This can't happen again! I won't let it!" she shouted.

She watched I horror as Kiba started to push Gaara off the side of the roof by his neck. Suddenly the door behind her swung open and Neji came running in with Shino and Shikamaru. "KIBA GET THE FUCK OFF GAARA!" Neji shouted running across the bridge grabbing Gaara and chucking him to the side before punching Kiba in the face.

"What the fuck Neji! Didn't you listen to Sasuke earlier!" Kiba shouted back at Neji. "I'm not prepared to be an asshole to my cousins and her friends! Now you lay off 'em! Got it!" Neji said pushing Kiba to the floor. He then helped Gaara up and ran back across to his cousin who was now in tears on the floor.

"Ok calm down. I'm here. Just like I promised! You'll be ok. No one else will be hurt ok?" Neji said holding his cousin in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please I'm sorry Gaara please! I'm sorry!" Hinata kept on apologising. Gaara came over the bridge and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey Hina-chan! I'm fine see! Nothing to worry about. Now please stop crying." Gaara said holding his neck. It was obviously hurting him but he tried his best to smile through the pain. Neji was amazed. He had never seen Gaara act so sincere before.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit ok? Gaara keep her safe whatever you do! I'm putting my trust in you!" Neji said walking back to the staircase. Just before he went through the door he turned back to see Hinata hug onto Gaara. He knew Gaara wasn't a hugging person but he hugged Hinata back. Almost with as much force as she was hugging him. Neji smiled to himself then went down the stairs to the classroom.

"I'm so sorry Gaara! Please don't ever get hurt again please! I'm so sorry!" Hinata kept sobbing into Gaara's shoulder. "Look Hina-chan I'm not going anywhere! I'm fine ok? Look at me." Gaara said stroking her back softly as Hinata looked up at him. She could see where Kiba had grabbed him it was even starting to bruise. How could she not feel guilty? She couldn't help but just keep looking at the marks now imprinted on his neck. She looked over his shoulder to see that Kiba was just standing there watching them. She suddenly felt anger build up inside of her.

"Kiba...you will pay for what you done to Gaara! What did he even do to you!" Hinata got up slowly looking at Kiba with full on hatred she then ran across the bridge picked up the bat and went to hit Kiba. Kiba just smirked and grabbed her by the throat and start to drag her to the side of the building. "What can you do! You're just a stupid girl trying to play hero! Girls can't do anything!" Kiba kept shouting angrily at her. She then tightened her grip on the bat and hit Kiba on the head causing him to let go...but she was too close to the edge. She grabbed hold of the side of the building holding on for dear life. But she was getting too scared, the sweat was going all over her hands, she knew she had no chance of holding on but still tried to struggle back onto the roof.

"HINATA!" she heard Gaara scream as Kiba ran off not planning for things to get this badly out of hand. Her hands suddenly slipped off and when she expected herself to be falling she instead felt two strong hands holding her wrists in a monkey grip. She looked up to see Gaara pulling her up to safety. She helped as much as she could and within seconds she could feel the ground under her feet again. She looked at Gaara and hugged him around the neck tightly.

He hugged her back around the waist and pulled her closer to him she was shocked but somewhat liked it. She could feel his muscular chest against hers and he had even buried his head in shoulder. "Why did you do that!" Gaara whispered in her ear sounding somewhat hurt. "I couldn't stand it! He was just standing there watching! I'm sorry...i just felt I had to do something for bruising you..." Hinata said snuggling up to his strong chest. "Don't ever do something so stupid again! If something happened to you I don't know what would happen!" Gaara said raising his head and looking to the sky as the wind started to blow Hinata looked up at him. She never realised it before but he wore eyeliner under his eyes. He was a lot more handsome when he actually shows his emotions then she saw the sun shining behind his head he slowly looked down at her and actually had emotion in his eyes. She couldn't actually tell what emotion it was though...was it love? Worry? No...He was caring for her.

"Look I care about you and it's not just cos your Neji's cousin!" he said before walking back to the staircase. "Gaara...I'm sorry I worried you...i won't do it again...i promise" she then ran across the bridge and jumped on his back. "As long as you promise me that you won't get hurt!" Hinata jumped off then walked past him and walked over to the door. "Are you coming? Or am I going to have to drag you?" she said as he walked slowly over to her. He moved her away from the door then shut it and started to wipe her cheeks dry. "Maybe you should wait till those red marks disappear. I don't want anyone making fun of you." He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I'll cover it up don't worry! The others will be worried about us." Hinata said smiling up at him. She then took out her concealer and was about to apply it before Gaara grabbed her hand. "Don't put that on you face I want to see you natural today." He said forcing her to put it away. They then decided to go downstairs.

"Oh my god! Are you guys ok!" Heather said running over to Hinata and hugging her. "We thought they got you! Where the hell did you guys go!" Naruto said walking over to them. "They chased us around the back, but we couldn't make it to the door so we went to the roof by the ladder. You know what Kiba is like. Stupid bugger wouldn't leave us alone." Gaara said looking around for any signs of Neji, Sasuke or Kiba.

"Where is Neji?" Hinata said looking around the room. "He came in for about a second. I think he was looking for you...but then he left the room and I think he kneed Sasuke in the gut cos after he left Sasuke came in holding his stomach." Naruto said in hushed tones because Sasuke was sat just behind them. "But you guys are ok right!" Heather asked checking Hinata over. "We're fine Heather come on I really need to talk to you!" Hinata said laughing slightly then dragging her over to their table.

"Kiba got you didn't he?" Naruto said noticing Gaara's neck. "Yeah. He got Hinata too...almost pushed her off the side of the roof...i got to her just in time. I'm gonna get Sasuke for it I swear it!" Gaara said punching his desk. He then turned to Sasuke. "I bet you think that you can get away with it cos of Itachi don't ya!" Gaara said bending down to Sasuke's ear. "Well I wonder what everyone will do once they find out about him walking out on you last month! All those people you threatened. All those people you tried to beat up. I wonder what they would do...oh and I wonder what Temari and Kunkuro _**will**_ do. You know they protect me. You might wanna think your shit over, cos you're in hot water now!" Gaara said before pushing Sasuke's head to the side forcefully.

"Iruka-sensei I wanna move next to Hinata." Gaara said turning around to face him. "You're the third person to ask that today." Iruka-sensei said. He looked over at Heather and Hinata's table to see only two empty seats. "If all of you want to sit on her table then I'll have to move Heather next to Kiba and Sasuke." Iruka said looking at Sasuke who sat up with an evil grin. Then I'll sit next to Ino and Sakura seeing as Choji has switched classes." Gaara said making sure that Sasuke didn't get his sweet revenge on Heather during projects.

Cut to view of Heather and Hinata on the other side of the room. "I want to spend more time alone with Gaara but I just don't know why! He is so sweet when we are alone...he actually let his guard down and showed me his feelings!" Hinata said jumping up and down slightly. "Woah! What actually happened on the roof Hina?" Heather said curiously. She moved closer to Hinata then looked over at Gaara saying something in Sasuke's ear. "He told me that he doesn't want to see me hurt or anything he wanted to make sure I got out of the situation unharmed. He was just protecting me." Hinata said smiling and brushing her hair behind her ear gently and slowly. Heather's eyes widened when she saw that Hinata's neck was slightly red. "Did Kiba get you by the neck?" Heather said holding Hinata's chin to inspect her neck more thoroughly.

"Ummm...maybe...but I hit over the head with a metal bat." Hinata said trying to keep her friend calm. Then when she thought about it she hadn't seen Kiba since Gaara saved her life. She then realised how much she really owes Gaara. She smiled and giggled to herself silently. "I want to do something special for Gaara. Could you help me think up some ideas?" Hinata said holding onto Heather's arm with a pleading face. "Sure I'll help you. I think you should ask him to hang out this weekend say that you've invited everyone else but on the day I'll get Naruto to say Nicole and him have a project to work on and I'll say that my family is coming in. That way you and him can have a picnic together and you can get to know him better! Oh my god I am genius!" Heather said smiling as she gets out her notepad. "Ok then so you will meet him at 12 o' clock in the park around the corner and then you will explain that the rest of us had plans then you will suggest just spending the day together alone with him. He should say yes if not then tell him you don't want to stay home alone. At this point he may even offer to stay home alone with you which will be a plus!" Heather said writing everything down.

"Well it depends on what the girls say. You can discuss it with them when they are done gossiping!" Iruka-sensei said looking over at Heather and Hinata. Heather quickly put her notepad away as she saw Gaara walking over to them. "So ummm...girls? What do you say?" Gaara asked not knowing what the answer would be. "About what? Sorry we were chatting and weren't paying attention." Heather said laughing at herself. "About me, Neji and Naruto sitting next to Hinata." Gaara said sitting down on Hinata's desk. "So where will I be moved to?" Heather said raising an eyebrow and looking around the room. She knew there were about two seats free but she was sure one was taken because there was a rumour of a student changing classes into Iruka-sensei's class.

"Well there is really only one seat left...which is in between Kiba and Sasuke. If you are ok with that." Iruka-sensei said as Heather looked over at Sasuke who was grinning evilly at her. She looked at her friends to see worry take over their faces. "You know what? I'd gladly sit there! I might as well get to know the rest of my classmates' right?" Heather said grabbing her bags and started walking towards Sasuke's table. As she went to sit down she 'accidently dropped her heavy bag on Sasuke's foot then pulled her chair out crushing his leg between her chair and his own. "Oh sorry was that your leg. Opps...oh well! Should learn to sit properly." She said sitting down. "And don't even think about trying it!" she whispered in his ear and she dug he heel into his foot.

"Hey Heather we'll catch up at break ok?" Naruto said laughing at Sasuke finally getting what he deserved. "Sure thing just look after Hinata got it?" Heather said laughing. She then winked at Hinata before looking to her right to see Kiba come in through the door. "What the fuck is going on! Why is she on our table now? Why did Gaara move!" Kiba yelled after see Heather. She just smiled and waved. "What's wrong I thought that you wanted to get to know me better! Besides I wanna get to know my classmates more! Is that such a bad thing?" Heather in a slightly flirty voice. Kiba smiled then took a seat next to her putting his arm around her. "I knew you'd give in at some point! Glad to see you seeing the situation from my point of view!" Kiba said moving in to kiss her.

"Ok let's get this straight I'm your classmate I'm only sitting her so that Hinata can have her cousin next to her. I don't want anything to do with you and if you think that you even stand a chance with me then you are totally wrong!" Heather said bringing her hand up to slap him but stamps her heel into her foot. "Now move the hell away from me." With that she slapped Kiba around the face.

Neji then walked in and smiled at the red mark on Kiba's face and Sasuke holding his foot in pain. "You alright guys? Not getting beat up by a girl are you?" Neji said walking past their table while knuckle punching Heather in a friendly way. "Just keeping them in line Neji. By the way looking nice today." Heather said winking at him. It's true he was! He decided to let his hair loose today but it looked kinda different...not as long as yesterday. She looked again and realised he cut it to about his shoulders and he now had a side fringe. He must of done it yesterday he even spiked the ends! It really suited him. She looked down at his top to see a normal loose fit tee with a crossbow and skull on the front. The main colour was black which brought out his eyes more then, for his trousers he wore skinny fit black jeans with a silver chain on his left side. Then he was wearing the same kickers from the day before. "Thanks you're looking good yourself." Neji said smiling at her.

"Well if you could all be seated then maybe we can get started on today's lesson?" Iruka-sensei said putting his books down on his desk. "But Sakura and Ino aren't here yet!" Naruto yelled in protest. "They'll be here any minute...you should know that more than anyone Naruto! Those two are always late." Iruka-sensei protested back looking at the clock then at the door putting his fingers up as 3, 2, 1 and then the two girls burst through the door. "So sorry we're late! Sakura took her time doing here make-up again!" Ino said stumbling in. "oh my god! How come Heather get's to sit next to Sasuke! What about Neji and Gaara!" Sakura shouted while pointing at Heather. Heather then stood up making sure her heels went on the boys' feet again. "Iruka-sensei switched me with them I didn't mind I'm just getting to know them better! Right boys?" Heather said looking at the two boys who had clearly had enough.

"GODDAMNIT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! STOP STEPPING ON MY GODDAMN FOOT! MAN YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!" Sasuke shouted at Heather pushing her over the table but she luckily caught her balance. "THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK TWICE ABOUT MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS! NEXT TIME YOU MAKE THAT BASTARD CHASE HINA AND GAARA ONTO THE ROOF I'll HIT HIM WITH A METAL POLE NOW SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Heather shouted back at Sasuke and pointing at Kiba. "Heather! Sasuke! Get down to the principal's office! And Kiba if what Heather said is true then you can get out of my sight too!" Iruka-sensei said to his students shocking everyone. "Wait why does Heather have to go! She didn't do anything wrong!" Neji protested. "If she goes then so do i!" Neji said standing up. "Neji sit down I don't care I'll get this sorted don't worry." Heather said picking up her bag then walked down towards the principal's office.

Cut to view of Heather sitting in Tsunade's office. "Ok so why are you here?" Tsunade asked confused. "Iruka-sensei sent me...think it was cos of me shouting back at Sasuke after stamping on his and Kiba's feet with my heels." Heather said sitting back. "Oh! You took care of those two?" Tsunade asked with a small smile on her face. "Those two have been a pain in my backside!" she said touching knuckles with Heather in a friendly way. "Well they'll be here in a second for chasing Hinata and Gaara onto the roof this morning. They both have bruising appearing on their neck cos of Kiba!" Heather said standing up and looking at the door as the two boys entered.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Sasuke shouted at Heather. "I'll look wherever the hell I want!" Heather said back to Sasuke before sitting down. But then the door opened up again and Neji walked in. "I told you I'd go if you had to." He said sitting next to Heather leaving the other two to stand up. "I told you not to! Why did you-" Heather said before getting interrupted by Neji's finger being placed on her lips. "After you left the whole class was gonna join you! They all know your right and after those two left Gaara made an announcement on Sasuke's brother walking out on him last month! It was amazing everyone was getting ready to come after the two of them! They have no power now!" Neji said looking back Sasuke with a glimpse of evil in his eyes.

"Ok all four of you have detention after school for the next two weeks. Oh but Sasuke and Kiba you've got it for two months. After class starting next week report back to me. Now get back to class you're wasting my time!" Tsunade said winking at Heather and Neji before getting back to her paperwork.

Neji allows Heather to leave the office first then follows her shutting the door in Sasuke's face. "So Heather...wanna skip the rest of class?" Neji said smiling at her. "I don't know...i would like to get back to class. By the way your cousin is totally awesome. She invited me to stay over tonight but I don't know if I should..." Heather said stopping and putting her hands on the window sill and looking out to the schoolyard. Neji watched her as she put her hair over her shoulder. "I think you should, it's not like we're gonna hurt you!" Neji said smiling at her.

"If you two don't go to class then we will tell Iruka that you're bunking!" Sasuke said with a nasty tone that matched his body language. He walked towards the two teens. "It's your fault was got more time in detention you stupid slut! I know people in high places so I wouldn't fuck with me!" Sasuke said getting right up in Heather's face. "I think you should get moving Uchiha! Don't even think about even trying to breathe the same air as Heather. Besides she is too good for you!" Neji said putting his arm around Heather's back before walking back to class with her.

"That asshole is gonna pay for leaving me! I was his first fucking friend! How the hell can he betray me like that!" Sasuke said turning to Kiba. "And you aren't a very good fucking friend! If she gets together with him it's your fault! I'm gonna make her regret ever fucking about with me!" Sasuke said walking towards the classroom.

The last bell of the day rang out and everyone grabbed their bags ready to go all going into their groups. "Ok class a quick announcement! Considering it's almost Halloween I thought I would let you all know that we are having a dance in two weeks time. Unfortunately all those on detention are not able to attend. So Heather, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba I'm sorry but you are banned from the dance." Iruka-sensei said before picking up his books and started packing away.

"What! No way that's so unfair! Iruka-sensei you can't do this to me and Neji! We didn't do anything!" Heather said before sitting back down in her seat. "I agree Iruka-sensei! Please let them attend! They were just sticking up for me and the guys! Well and Hinata! But I mean come on! Please don't do this!" Naruto pleaded before being hushed by Iruka-sensei. "I'm sorry but it was Tsunade's decision." He said before leaving for that evenings teachers meeting.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! The second year I don't get to go to the Halloween dance!" Heather said before kicking a table across the room. "OWIE!" she yelled holding her foot then falling over onto her butt. "Hey we'll think of something!" Gaara said putting his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Anyway Hinata is it cool if I come over to yours for a bit?" Gaara asked slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Ummm...heather and I kind of had plans...she's staying at mine tonight..." Hinata said feeling guilty. "Hey don't sweat it Hinata I'll just hang with Neji while you two hang out! Like you said I'm staying at yours tonight! We can spend lots of time together tonight so just get going ok? Have fun together ok?" Heather said smiling at Hinata and Gaara as Neji helps her up. "Are you sure? I mean I did originally make plans with you so I don't want to mess that up!" Hinata said being thankful to her friend. "You just have fun ok?" Heather said smiling then left the room with Neji and Naruto. Naruto went to pick up Nicole cos they made plans for after school.

Cut to view of Hinata and Gaara leaving the school and walking home to Hinata's house. As they are walking they are absolutely silent. Gaara had acted as if that morning had never happened. Hinata knew it was probably for the best but she didn't want him to completely forget about it...she just wanted to be able to be held in his arms again and do something crazy and fun like that again. "Why are you so silent? You've not said a word the whole time we've been alone." Gaara asked trying to break the silence. "Oh um...sorry and you can't really talk! I mean you've kinda ignored me all day! Have I done something to make you upset?" Hinata said trying not to be too harsh.

"No you've not done anything! Why would I be mad at you?" Gaara said looking at Hinata slightly hurt. "I don't know you've just acted odd with me ever since this morning...I thought that you would be more talkative after that. I felt that we got a little closer...in a way. Does that even make sense?" Hinata said laughing awkwardly. "Well you can't say much! You've not exactly spoken to me either, now have you?" Gaara said slightly amused. They both walked up the path to Hinata's house and waited outside while Hinata looked for her keys. "Oh wait will your dad be ok with me coming over?" Gaara asked wondering about yesterday when he had to hide in the bathroom. "It'll be fine! I'll just explain the situation ok?" Hinata said winking at him as she opened the door and entered the large house.

"Dad I'm home and I have a friend over!" Hinata shouted as she allowed Gaara to enter. "Boy or a girl!" her father shouted back from the kitchen. "A boy he is one of Neji's friends." Hinata shouted as she indicated Gaara to go into the kitchen with her. "Is that so?" her father asked her as she and Gaara entered the kitchen. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. My name is Gaara Subaku" Gaara said bowing to Hinata's dad. "See he is ok! I'm going to my room ok?" Hinata said turning to the staircase. "Wait I want to have a word with you first boy." Her father said as the two teens were about to go up the stairs. Gaara walked back to Hinata's father expecting to get a scolding for even thinking about being near his daughter. Hinata gave an apologetic look then went up the stairs.

"Now look here boy. My daughter has been through enough and doesn't need some little punk fucking up her life again. We moved here so that she could get a new life and a fresh start I hope you understand that. So don't even think about trying it on with her or hurting her! Do you understand!" Hinata's father said in a slightly angry tone. "I understand completely. I honestly want to break anyone's legs who thinks that they can take advantage of Hinata in any way! I won't let anyone hurt her you have my word." Gaara said making a fist thinking about this morning. "One quick question boy. What happened to your neck? That looks recent." Hinata's dad said noticing the bruising on Gaara's neck. "I got that protecting your daughter this morning. I almost took a metal bat for her." Gaara said looking up at her father with a slightly evil look. "And I would gladly risk myself like that again for your daughter!" he said with determination and feeling in his voice. "Oh really? Well you have my gratitude. You may go upstairs now. But just remember don't try it on ok?" her father said smiling slightly at Gaara.

Cut to view of Gaara entering Hinata's bedroom. "What did he say? Did he shout? I'm sorry if he did. My dad is over-protective!" Hinata said hugging Gaara. "I just proved to him that I can look after you and I think he gave me his blessing even though we aren't dating." Gaara said chuckling slightly. Hinata smiled at him then snuggled to his chest. Gaara hugged her back then kissed the top of her head. "By the way Hinata...what happened back in London? Your dad said something about you being fucked about and you had to move here for a new start. Did something bad happen to you?" Gaara asked looking down at her hoping he hadn't brought on bad memories. "Ugh! Why did he have to open his big mouth!" Hinata said turning from Gaara and trying to walk over to her bed before having Gaara drag her back to his chest. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it and she knew that he was letting go until she told him everything.

"I can't tell you Gaara...i told Neji and he flipped then went to London and got himself almost killed...I can't do that to someone else that I care about...he was in the hospital for weeks...it was also the last time I saw him before moving here...that was about 2 almost 3 years ago. Please Gaara don't make me tell you...at least not yet." Hinata said crying silently hoping Gaara wouldn't turn her around to face him. "Hinata. Whatever happened to you in London won't happen here! You are getting worried for no reason at all. Me and Neji...even Naruto will fight to protect you. I'm sure Heather and Nicole will too." Gaara said tightening his grasp around her shoulders.

"Gaara...the thing that happened on the roof at school today...that is probably one of the _good_ things that would've happened in London...it was minor. Much worse things have happened to me and my family." Hinata said having the tears over take her and come pouring out. Gaara felt guilty for this but she would probably have to tell them all at one point or another.

"Look Hina-chan I am here for you! If you ever need to talk it out just call me or text me no matter what time it is and I will run all the way down here and we can talk about whatever ok?" Gaara said resting his head on hers. "Gaara I just don't want them to find me! They are still after Neji and he doesn't even know it! I just really want to protect my friends and my family! Worse thing is I done a lot of stupid things to get a boy to like me in London. All the things he told me to do I done it because he promised me that I would be with him after. In the end he was dating my best friend and I even caught them in the act! That's when everything started...I will tell you...just not now ok?" she said turning around to him allowing him to drop his arms around her waist.

"Hina-chan you deserve so much more than that! You deserve someone that actually loves you and wants to protect you! Not make you into his personal slave...if I was that guy then I would of gotten to know you better then as time passed on if we fell in love I would do anything to make you happy!" Gaara said getting angry at the boy for he did.

"Gaara...I was 11 at the time...he was 13 and my friend was my age..." Hinata said cringing slightly. "That proves that he wasn't worth your time even more." Gaara said chuckling trying to cheer her up. "And if we ever fell in love...what do you think would happen to our relationship? Would stay close or would we feel awkward around each other?" Hinata asked gripping onto his shirt slightly. He looked down slightly shocked at what she had said and noticed she was blushing slightly. "I don't think your father would allow it to be honest. He kind of gave off gave off that vibe. But...if we did ever fall in love I would do whatever I could to see you. I would run away from home and live under your bed to make sure I was near to you. If the only time we could be together as a couple would be at night then I would sneak into your room and hug you while you slept. Like I said...I would do whatever I could to make you happy. And I mean that 100%" Gaara said wiping her tears away.

"Gaara...no one has ever said something so sweet to me before in my life! Thank you so much!" Hinata said hugging him tightly and closely. Now this really took Gaara by surprise. He then started to think over the reasons why he was friends with Sasuke in the first place. It was mainly because of him basically being an outcast after his mum passed away. Then Sasuke was the one to get him to stick up for himself. He felt the need to push people away and not get too close, cos everything good that came to him was soon taken away from him. This then got him thinking why he felt that he had to get close to Hinata. He guessed it was cos of Neji counting on him to look after her but he could've just acted like his usual self and pushed Hinata and Neji away, but at the same time Hinata would probably be in the hospital right now. He knew he had a duty and it made him feel like he was getting a nicer life for the future but he didn't know if he should keep this up. If he went back to Sasuke and Kiba would they leave Hinata and her friends alone? Or would they continue cos of Neji? He was so confused he just wanted an answer.

"Gaara? Are you ok?" Hinata said looking up at him worriedly. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking of some stuff." He said under his breath. "Oh...ummm...ok. I can leave you alone for a bit if you need to think more thoroughly about whatever it is." She said smiling at him. That's when he realised why he needed her in his life. She brought him sunshine even when she was upset she could still smile through it.

"No stay I don't want to be alone. I came here to spend time with you alone after all." Gaara said stroking her back. She smiled while blushing slightly then led him over to the bed. They both sat down and spent most of the time talking about that weekend but to Hinata's surprise he also wanted to be alone with her. They had decided on having a picnic in the park and then going back to his house so that Hinata could meet Temari and Kunkuro. Kunkuro was getting back at the weekend from his business trip anyway so it was kind of perfect. The one thing on Gaara's mind is what his siblings would think of Hinata and would they think that the two of them were dating? He didn't want that kind of attention on Hinata cos it might freak her out. Right now he just wanted to spend all his spare time with her and make her feel special. Obviously no one had done that for her.

"Hinata? Can I ask you a serious question?" Gaara said trying to change the subject from his siblings. "Ummm...sure thing Gaara!" Hinata said smiling at him. "Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" he said holding her hand. "I thought we were going together already with everyone else!" Hinata said slightly confused as to what Gaara was saying. "I mean as my date Hinata. I want you to be my date." Gaara said looking at her seriously. "You mean a date, date?" Hinata said blushing uncontrollably. "If you want or as a sort of brotherly date. A friend date." Gaara said trying not to blush himself. He may be connecting with his emotions again but he still needed his tough guy image. "Gaara I would be happy if you would take me as your date. And you are right you are just like a brother to me!" Hinata said smiling at him and snuggling to him again. Then just as she had snuggled up to him her father came in.

"Hinata? I need to speak with you for a bit." Her father said noticing her daughter in the arms of a boy he had met about an hour ago. "Umm sure thing father. I'll be right back Gaara. You can play on my ps3 if you want." Hinata said smiling at Gaara then walking out with her father. "Why were you hugging that boy?" her father said to her trying to remain calm. "He is a good friend dad! He is like an older brother figure to me! Just like Neji!" Hinata said defending Gaara. "Yes but the difference is that Neji is a family member to you! Do you want what that bastard did to happen again!" her father said demanding an answer. "Dad I know right from wrong now! I can trust Gaara! He isn't that boy! His name is Gaara! And did you ever think that I might like him! Dad loosen up I'm not 11 anymore!" and with that Hinata turned back to her bedroom door put her hand on the doorknob then turned to her dad. "I was hugging him cos he asked me to be his date to the Halloween dance. He makes me feel happy so just deal with it!" she then entered her room hoping that Gaara didn't hear the part about her maybe liking him. It was the truth though, she wasn't sure of her feelings towards him but she knew that it was something that made her feel warm and bubbly inside.

"You ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Gaara said as Hinata was shocked to turn around and see Gaara right behind her. "No I'm fine. In fact I'm fantastic! I needed to let him know how I felt for a while now so I'm happy! Gaara? Do you want to stay the night?" Hinata asked over-joyed at how she had just stood up to her father. He needed to learn that she was growing up now and she was hoping after that display he had finally understood it.

"Ummm...again?" Gaara said raising an invisible eyebrow. "Yeah! Accept I'm inviting you this time!" Hinata said laughing slightly. "Sure I'll stay over. I'll be in the guest room across from your room you cool with that?" Gaara said to Hinata hoping she wasn't having Heather stay in there. "Sure thing! Heather will probably stay in the room across from Neji so I font see a problem with that." She said smiling at him slightly. Now that she thought about it she wasn't sure if Heather and Neji had come home yet. She decided not to worry considering Neji knew how to look after a girl. "Oh yeah Gaara I was just wondering ummm...your tattoo means love doesn't it?" Hinata said moving his hair to the side. "Oh yeah what about it?" Gaara asked wondering why she was only bringing it up now. "Why did you get it? If you don't mind me asking." Hinata asked reluctantly. "I got it just before my mum died and when I let someone important to me down. I decided to show my love for them both in a different way. It fucking killed getting it done but the pain was somewhat of a rush for me." Gaara said with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"You don't self harm do you?" Hinata asked looking at his arms and wrists. "No I'm not that stupid anymore! I used to but I was in a bad place back then." Gaara said laughing at himself for the stupid things that he had done in his life. "Oh Gaara...why would you do something so stupid?" Hinata said seeing the scars going right up his arms. "I told you I was in a bad place at the time!" Gaara said trying to hide the scars relating to his old memories that caused him so much pain.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to do it again ok?" Hinata said worrying that if he started again he might not be able to stop. "Hey I would've done it by now so don't worry ok?" Gaara said reassuring Hinata. "I wonder where Neji and Heather are...i don't think they've come home yet." Hinata said looking at the door wondering if she should ask her father knowing that it was best to leave him. "I'm sure they're fine! Neji can fight when he needs to so don't worry ok?" Gaara said stroking Hinata's back again.

Cut to view of Neji and Heather getting out of Neji's car outside Nicole's house. "Ok ummm...do you want to come in or wait here?" Heather said looking up at the house. "Sure I'll come in. If it's ok with Nicole's mum of course." Neji said locking his car. "I'm sure she won't mind we had more people over yesterday besides I have to get my stuff so I don't want you waiting out here by yourself." Heather said smiling at him and holding his hand to lead him into the house. She took her keys out and opened the door. "Kerry I'm home to get my stuff!" Heather shouted only to find that the house was completely empty. She then remembered that it was because the boys had football that evening.

"Shame! I just remembered the house is empty until Nicole gets back!" Heather scratching the back of her head. "Oh ok. So what you want to do? I mean the Gaara and my cousin are probably home by now so we could stay here for a bit and I dunno plan for the Halloween dance?" Neji said looking around the house. "But we're not allowed to attend...so why should we plan stuff for it?" Heather said looking at Neji with sad eyes. "Well I was planning on asking Tsunade about it tomorrow and just explain to her that we should be allowed to attend because it is just unfair. I mean you didn't do anything!" Neji said following her up to her bedroom after he took off his shoes. "Well you have more of a right because you done absolutely nothing at all!" Heather said protesting that she should have the main right to go. "You left in a hurry and I didn't want to risk you getting hurt from Sasuke and Kiba. I mean Kiba didn't stop talking about you yesterday when we slept over Sasuke's house. He was saying rather disturbing things that he wanted the two of you to do. So I actually punched him in the face...hope you don't mind." Neji said moving his hair out of his face.

"No I don't mind at all. To be honest he deserved it! I heard that he has fucked a girl about that was close to Gaara and Naruto." Heather said walking up to the second floor. "Oh so you already know about that?" Neji said sounding quite upset. "Yeah both Gaara and Naruto warned me, Hinata and Nicole yesterday when Kiba was kind of stalking us..." Heather said opening her bedroom door. Neji's eyes widened he had never seen a girls room with this much pink and red before. "Wait he did what!" Neji said slightly angry of not being informed of this beforehand. "Yesterday at about...5:30 he followed us and tried to get Naruto to fight him. We were just lucky Gaara came out from his house and gave him a blow to the stomach using his knee. I think Kiba was acting a little while after cos as me and Nicole were running home which is a kind of bad thing for me to do since I have asthma...I collapsed for a little while yesterday on the way home he came up to us and looked worried for me." Heather said looking at Neji for an answer.

"Well I guess all of that would fit into how my evening went yesterday. Right after I punched him, he got up and said he was going out for a bit...I found it a bit suspicious if you ask me. I'm pretty sure he didn't run into you on purpose he must have wanted to see you." Neji said looking at her as if to apologise for not stopping Kiba from leaving. "I'm pretty sure that Sasuke told him to do it. When I saw Kiba for the first time yesterday Sasuke was muttering something to Gaara...I think he was planning everything then but Gaara refused to do it and that's why he wasn't at the sleepover yesterday. After Gaara refused the offer, Sasuke must have spoken to Kiba about it and got him to go looking for all of us yesterday." Heather said looking at Neji who was nodding his head in agreement. "That would be quite possible. Gaara is normally always at Sasuke's sleepovers so I can understand why he wasn't there now." Neji said before sighing and trying to think of way to sort all of this out while Heather started packing her stuff for the sleepover.

"I don't want him to even think about hurting Hinata...or you. I'm absolutely sure that Naruto will be looking after Nicole. He is a black belt in martial arts after all! But I just don't know! Sasuke is not the type of person to give up after failing at one of his attacks. He is probably trying to get into contact with his brother right now! God! I seriously hate Sasuke for what he is trying to do to you!" Neji said feeling the need to punch the wall but restrained himself.

"Neji calm down! I'm fine ok? And so is Hinata, I don't think we'll ever be alone with either of them anyway!" Heather walking over to Neji who was clenching his fists. She held his hands in hers feeling him slowly calm down she decided that she was going to take a chance with Neji. He seemed relatively worried for her well-being. So she hugged him tightly around his chest and snuggled up to him. "Neji if you do anything to either of those motherfuckers just promise me that you won't get hurt and if you do happen to get hurt you allow me to avenge you." Heather said looking up at him with complete seriousness in her eyes. He looked down at her and saw the look on her face and knew she wasn't joking around. He knew that this was not fun and confident Heather, he knew this was serious Heather who would protect anyone precious to her.

"If you ever got hurt I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Neji said holding her around her arms the way a brother would. "If I get hurt protecting and avenging you then I wouldn't care! Neji you are a really nice person and you have a future ahead of you! I don't want you ruining it! Besides there are also some rumours going around school that you have your eye on a special girl. So I want you to keep yourself safe for your future with her ok?" Heather said putting her hands to his chest. He was so glad that she didn't know the full truth. It was true he did have his eyes on a special girl, but it wasn't in the way that she thought. He wasn't looking for a relationship at least not with the girl he was watching. He had to keep a promise that he made to her a while ago...but deep down inside he really didn't want to carry it out.

"I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone ok? Please keep that in mind. I am single and not looking for a relationship...at least not yet. I'm not ready for one." Neji said looking around Heather's room trying to avoid her gaze. She then let go of him and walked over to her bookshelf and took out a photo album. "Can I show you something I haven't shown anyone else before Neji?" she said sitting down on the bed while looking at him with slightly sad eyes. Neji nodded then sat down next to her after shutting her bedroom door. Heather opened up the first page to a picture of her sitting in front of an orange haired male who was hugging her from behind. They both seemed happy but Heather was sad while looking at the picture. "You look so happy in this picture!" Neji said wondering why she looked so sad looking at the picture. "I wish I had your approach on life Neji...I should of said that I wasn't ready for a relationship too." Heather said turning the pages over to more pictures of her hugging the boy who must've been her then boyfriend. She then shut the book and took another one out from under her bed. "This is the photo album I was talking about. The other one is the one I use to show my friends and family. But this one holds all of the truth behind my relationship with him..." Heather said taking in a deep breath before opening the book to the first page which showed what appeared to be her leg completely bruised. She then showed him a note that she had obviously read a thousand times considering how crumpled it was. Neji slowly read it and his eyes widened with shock Heather then passed him the book unable to look at the rest which were pictures of the boy beating her and one where he had even cut her arms making it look like she had self harmed. "Who the hell is this and why did he do this to you!" Neji demanded closing the book unable to look at the rest. "He done it because he could...he knew I was scared of him and I guess he just felt that he needed to take all of his anger out on someone." Heather said turning away from Neji as she slowly cried to herself.

Neji then walked up to her and rolled up her sleeves. Then he wiped off the make-up he _knew_ was there and sure enough...there were thousands of scares up her arm. "What was his name Heather you have to tell me his name! I know I've seen him somewhere before!" Neji said in an angry tone. "His name was Pain...and yes that was his actual name." Heather said looking up at Neji's face. He knew it but couldn't tell her...that her Pain...the one that done all those horrible things to her was now attending their school. He must have dyed his hair because it was now black. "Oh yeah he was on the news a lot a while back right?" Neji said trying to hide how he was feeling.

"Yeah I think so. I didn't take much care into his personal life. All I knew is that as soon as I was in his house and his bedroom door was shut he took advantage of me being terrified of him...and by the way the reason that he cut my arms like that is because he found out that I had been doing it on my other arm to try and deal with the pain that he was giving me." Heather said rolling her sleeves back down then sitting back down on her bed to put the album away. "I don't know what happened to him though...about a year ago he just disappeared...and we were still supposedly 'dating' at the time. I mean I don't mind because I had finally gotten out of it after 3 years. But I just wish I knew where he went off to. After he disappeared and I had my spare time back I decided to go to kung fu lessons to learn self defence, that way if I ever come across him again then I can defend myself against him." she said looking up at him. He looked back down on her to see that it was really hurting her to think about. He felt bad for being the one for her to tell him. But then he thought to himself why was she telling him this? They had only just become friends it would make better sense if she told Hinata or any of the others...but why him?

"Heather? Sorry to ask but why are you telling me this? I mean we really only just became friends today. So why not Hinata or Gaara?" Neji said sitting down next to her. "Hinata told me how much she can trust you and depend on you. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this in your eyes. But in mine I am doing the right thing. I don't want to worry anyone really but today you showed me a type of kindness that no girl can show me. I can't tell a girl anyway! I mean at the end of the day they might have gone through worse you know?" Heather said looking at him then realising it might actually be annoying him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You didn't really want to know did you! I am soo sorry please forgive me!" Heather said bowing her head down onto the bed. "What the hell are you on about!" Neji said slightly amused at her accusation.

"I thought I was bothering you by telling you everything about my past!" Heather said sitting up again only to go into Neji's tight embrace. "Heather I am glad that you told me! It's better to know someone's past instead of not knowing because then how can you say that you really know them? Do you know what? I am going to the Halloween dance! And you are going too! Heather? Will you go as my date?" Neji said to Heather holding her hand gently. "Neji! What type of date are you talking about!" Heather said to him shocked as to him asking her. "Well just be my date. I've never had the honour of escorting a beautiful girl to any dance before." Neji said moving closer to her so that he could give her a hug.

"Of course I'll go with you Neji! Thank you so much for asking me!" Heather said obviously over joyed and excited. She hugged him back as they sat in complete silence. "Well we should probably get going back to mine now. I'll be waiting downstairs ok?" Neji said releasing her from the hug then going downstairs. As soon as he got to the bottom floor he took out his cell and called Kiba to ask him to take care of Pain. Kiba was obviously interested but Neji just told him that one of his female friends had been tormented by him and only just told him. Kiba thought it was a bit odd but agreed and told him that he was just doing it for old times sake.

"You ready to go?" Heather asked carrying her big rucksack and school bag for the next day. Neji took her bags from her then walked out of the door. Heather smiled then locked the door as she left the house and ran down to his car. Unfortunately Kiba was across the road and seeing Heather and Neji run out of the house, that Kiba obviously didn't know who it belonged to but he guessed it was Heather and Nicole's house. Kiba then knew that Heather, the girl that he had his eye on at that moment had been tormented by Pain, it drove him crazy and he went straight down to his house to sort him out. But he never told Pain why he was beating him up.

As Heather and Neji arrived at Neji's house they noticed Hinata's father out in the back garden sat on the bench. The weather wasn't too good so they went to find out why he was outside without a coat on. "Uncle Hiashi? Why are you out here without a coat!" Neji said taking his own jacket off and putting it around his uncle. "Hinata shouted at me a little while ago...I met your friend Gaara and warned him not to fuck her about. Then I walked in on them hugging and I guess I was just frustrated that she was letting it all happen again so I told her that she should learn to be more careful." Hiashi's eyes were full of loneliness. "Ummm...I'm sorry sir I know I shouldn't really get involved but maybe Hinata just wanted to show you that she is growing up and wants to try and correct her own wrongs." Heather said smiling down at Hiashi. "I'm sorry miss but...who might you actually be?" Hiashi asked curiously. "I'm Heather sir. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you." Heather said curtsying to Hiashi. "Oh so you're the one that's staying over tonight?" Hiashi asked slightly shocked that she hadn't come home with Hinata. "Yes sorry I didn't come over sooner but I had to grab my things from my friends' house. Neji was kind enough to give me a lift." Heather said smiling at Neji. "Come on uncle let's get you inside." Neji said smiling back at Heather.

They walked into the house and shut the door behind them. Hiashi took another look at Heather ad was sure that he recognised her from somewhere. "Heather? Have we met before?" he said slightly puzzled by how familiar she looked. "I'm almost positive we haven't. Although you may have seen me on the news back in England. I helped out in a few charity events over there." Heather said smiling at Hiashi. "Ah now I remember! You were the girl that performed at the cancer charity event weren't you?" Hiashi said smiling at her. Heather nodded then looked at Neji who was clearly confused by it all.

"You were really good. My company was looking for a new artist for a record deal and they were considering you. Unfortunately you left before they got a chance to talk to you." Hiashi said with a small smile on his face. "Also Neji what on earth have you done to your hair!" Hiashi said slightly annoyed by it being so short. "I didn't like it long. I wanted to try something different!" Neji said messing around with his hair a bit. "But you are ruining our families tradition!" Hiashi detested. "I think it looks good." Heather said quickly trying to stick up for Neji without seeming rude. Hiashi sighed then walked into his study leaving Neji's coat on the coat hanger.

Heather and Neji took off their shoes then ran up the stairs and knocked frantically on Hinata's door. "Hina! Hina open up!" Heather said jumping with excitement. Hinata opened the door and Heather ran in. "oh my god! I'm going to the Halloween dance with your cousin! Is that ok?" Heather said jumping up and down causing Neji to start laughing. "Umm...sure I guess. Besides I'm going with Gaara." Hinata said with a small smile. She looked at Neji who was busy laughing at Heather. Heather hugged Hinata then went over to the door and turned back to Hinata making kissy faces. Hinata sighed and shut her bedroom door.

"Man Heather is really active today." Hinata said amused by how her best friend just acted. "I think she likes Neji so it would make sense why she is so happy." Gaara said looking at the television screen and signalling for Hinata to get back over to the bed so that they can carry on watching the film. "What's the name of this film again?" Gaara asked as Hinata sat back down and resumed the movie. "It's spirited away. How many more time's do I have to remind you." Hinata laughed. Gaara laid back on Hinata's bed but left enough room for her just in case she wanted to lie down too. She looked at him and smiled before lying down too. Gaara then put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Hinata blushed then hugged onto his arm. "So what are you dressing up as for the dance?" Gaara asked. "I don't know...what do you think I should dress up as?" Hinata asked intrigued as to what he liked. "I think you should go as a cute cat." Gaara said picturing her in a cute little dress with cat ears and a car tail. He knew it would be prefect and totally suit her personality. "A cute cat? Oh! So one that doesn't look like a slut?" Hinata said sweetly. "Yeah." Gaara laughed. Hinata then got up and ran over to her wardrobe and took out a light pink and white summer dress and a pair of white cat ears and a matching cat tail. "Something like this?" Hinata said showing Gaara. He smiled then walked over to her and stroked her face. "You will look so cute in this Hina-chan." Gaara said causing her to blush.

"I can't wait for you to be my date. I'm sure you will look absolutely stunning." Gaara said still stroking her face. "Gaara you shouldn't say stuff like that..." Hinata said still blushing with her head down. "Why not Hina-chan?" Gaara asked slightly confused. "You make it sound like we're dating." Hinata said looking up at him. As soon as he saw her blushing face he pulled her towards him and embraced her body.

Hinata smiled then gently pushed him back until he was at the bed and forced to fall back. He looked up at her shocked as she put her outfit down on her laptop chair and sat down in front him on the bed. She looked down at him and smiled. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she lay down on the bed facing the television and continued to watch the film. Gaara smiled and crawled up her back and hugged her from behind again. He then pulled her closer again but put his other arm under her neck and hugged her around her chest and pulled her even closer. He loved having her body close to his. He then thought that he would start being a little cheeky with her and started to kiss and lick her neck. She then started to feel a big burning pleasure burn up inside of her. What was he doing to her? And why did it feel so good? He smiled as he felt her body shake with pleasure. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" Gaara whispered seductively in her ear. "Gaara why are you so cheeky! Why did you do that! I mean what the hell! Honestly!" Hinata laughed. Gaara laughed with her.

Cut to view of Heather and Neji sat down on Neji's bed with their notebooks out. "Right so what are you planning on going as?" Heather said looking at Neji. "I think that the girl should decide so the boy can plan his outfit to not out do her." Neji said smiling at her. Heather smiled and blushed slightly. "Well considering I am your date I would like you to at least tell me if you think I should wear a dress or whatever." Heather said hoping that she made sense.

"Well I think you look nice in a skirt but I don't want the wrong type of people looking at you." Neji said remembering about Pain being there. "But at the same time I want you to look nice." He said looking down at all of her ideas. She had put down outfits that were all skirts or dresses. Her top outfit idea was to go as a devil which was quite a nice idea but it would probably end up being a short skirt. He couldn't believe himself thinking like her boyfriend. But he couldn't help it he didn't want Pain or Kiba looking at her as if she was the type of girl to go off with them. "Heather. I think that you should go as a pixie." Neji said smiling at her. Her body shape would suit it even though he knew the skirt would probably be quite short he reassured himself that he was going to be there to protect her.

"Hey that's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that!" Heather said jotting it down. She had seen a pixie costume in the store when she went shopping a few days before school started. "Ok then I think that I'll go as a vampire then." Neji said writing it down. "Or I could go as an angel and you could go as my little devil." Heather said sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled at her and then suggested that Heather went as a pixie and Neji goes as a pixie catcher. They both liked the idea and decided that Neji would get a massive net and a leash for when he 'caught' Heather.

"So you wanna watch a film for now?" Heather said. "No I want to see you perform for me." Neji said sitting back to the wall on his bed. "In here? I don't know if there is enough room." Heather said trying to get out of it. "Oh...ok I understand you don't like me enough to perform for me I'll just go and cry in a dark corner. Neji smiled at Heather. "Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll look for the music on YouTube. Wait...I should ask first! May I use your laptop please?" Heather asked looking over her should at Neji. Neji nodded as she turned around to his laptop and turned it on. His desktop loaded up to a picture of him hugging a girl that she swore she recognised from school. "Hey Neji? This is the girl you watch over isn't it?" Heather said taking a closer look at her face. She knew she recognised her. It was Tenten. She felt kind of upset. They look so close in the picture. "Yeah that's Tenten. She is the one that all of us let down...she is lucky to be alive you know." Heather turned to him shocked. "Kiba?" she asked reluctantly. Neji nodded slowly while looking down at the floor.

She brought up YouTube and typed in Aly and Aj – the potential break-up song karaoke version. Once she found it she turned the music up so that she could hear the beat properly. She then cleared the space and was going to make sure that she cheered Neji up. She hadn't performed this song in about a year. She was happy to do it for Neji though. As the music started she turned her back to Neji. As she got into the beat she felt more comfortable to move around the room. She done her dance routine and sang at the same time. When she finished she felt slightly faint and started to fall to her side but Neji ran behind her and caught her in his arms. Heather looked up and their eyes met as the song for the credits of the video came on. In a second by Aly and Aj. Heather started to blush as it was a song about love and she was starting to realise that she might like Neji as more than a friend.

Neji looked at her and kissed her forehead then carried her over to his bed and sat down next to her. "I can see why my uncle wanted to get you the record label." Neji said smiling at Heather. "I'm not that good it was just a thing I used to do for my granddad." Heather said moving her hair behind her ear. "Umm...Heather? Can I just say that I think you are really sweet and I am glad you are friends with my cousin." Neji said with a pure smile that warmed Heather's heart.

Cut to view of Hinata and Gaara laid down on Hinata's bed talking about what Gaara should go to the dance as. They finally decided on him being a dog which would kind of go with her outfit apart from his dog ears would be like his own with piercings and he would be a punk dog.

Hinata smiled at Gaara and turned to him almost kissing him causing her to blush uncontrollably. "Sorry Gaara!" she said hiding her face. "Hey don't worry Hina-chan. He said kissing her cheek after raising her face to look at her again making her blush even more. "You are so cute when you blush." He said in a teasing tone. He then moved in closer to her as if he was going to kiss her which made her blush even more. He laughed as he moved back away from him she then started to tickle him only to find that he wasn't ticklish. He then started to tickle Hinata and almost her fall off the bed but caught her before she went anywhere. "Sorry I couldn't help it." Gaara said pulling her back up and onto the bed.

They then decided to go out for a quick walk around her back garden as they were walking around the large garden they heard the music coming from Neji's room and presumed that it was Heather. Then Hinata's father came outside to see where the music was coming from. "That's the song that Heather performed at the cancer event! I didn't know she was still able to do it!" Hiashi said looking at the two teens. They had their arms around each other Hiashi then decided to give them some privacy.

"Hina-chan. I hope that the guy that falls in love with you treats you nice." Gaara said looking up at the moon, his tattoo lighting up. "Why do you want that Gaara?" Hinata asked looking at his face. "Because you are beautiful, intelligent, cute and just the perfect girl in my eyes. I mean if I could get a girl like you I would be over-joyed!" Gaara said looking at her with love tinting his eyes. She loved it when he opened up to her like this. "Gaara you are the perfect boy in my eyes. You are strong, handsome, romantic and just absolutely amazing! I really hope that the person I fall in love with is like you. I mean I know that it is might be impossible but you never know! I just really do hope for that Gaara you are just amazing!" Hinata said smiling up at him they turned to each other as fireworks started to shoot up and into the air. Gaara then hugged Hinata around her waist in a brotherly way as Neji and Heather stood at Neji's balcony. Neji hugged Heather around her chest allowing Heather to hold onto his arms. They all watched the fireworks shoot up and into the sky wondering if all of their friends could see this beautiful sight. Heather and Hinata smiled and waved at each other before snuggling up to their male friends and knew that they were both in a good place now. Gaara and Neji looked at each other and nodded in agreement that they needed to talk before they went to bed. Everyone smiled as the fireworks light up the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dance

_**Time For Love?**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Dance**_

_**[A/N – Hiya everyone it's me HarukoGina. This is the third chapter of Time For Love and I've decided to skip a couple of weeks so it is going to start at two days before the Halloween dance when Gaara, Hinata, Nicole and Naruto are trying to get Tsunade to allow Heather and Neji to attend the school dance. Oh also Nicole has now transferred into Iruka's class. I do not own Naruto. Anyway please do enjoy this chapter and remember please R&R thanks.]**_

The sound of an alarm clock ringing. "Ugh! I refuse to get up yet!" Hinata groaned trying to turn off the alarm only to sit up sighing looking at the clock. "OH CRAP! I'M LATE!" She jumped out of bed and started to get ready then raced down the stairs to see her family, Heather and Gaara all sat around the dinner table looking at her weirdly. "Hina-chan? Why are you running?" Gaara asked curiously raising an invisible eyebrow. "Aren't we late for school?" Hinata asked hoisting her bag back over her shoulder. Everyone started to laugh at her. "It's Sunday silly! We don't have school until tomorrow! Man are you really that excited for the dance?" Heather asked still snickering as she ate her cereal. "Ok! So who the hell put my alarm clock on this morning then!" Hinata said outraged with embarrassment.

"Neji? Can I talk to you for a moment? Like in private?" Gaara said to Neji smiling slightly. The two boys got up then walked up the stairs to Neji's bedroom. Hinata watched them suspiciously before looking back at Heather who was blushing slightly then continued to eat her cereal. "Heather? Is there something going on between you and Neji?" Hinata said with widened eyes. "NO! Why would you think that! Me and Neji are just friends. Very close friends! Gosh Hina! You love assuming stuff don't you?" Heather said sticking her tongue out.

Cut to view of Gaara and Neji in Neji's bedroom. Something was obviously on Neji's mind and Gaara wanted to know, they were best friends after all. He kept looking at Heather and he wanted to know what that look was in his eyes. "What's going on between you and Heather?" Gaara said bluntly. "Nothing! You should know that I would confront you before doing anything!" Neji said looking at his bed. "She was really tired last night and fell asleep in my bed while we were watching a film. I couldn't bring myself to wake her up and I didn't want to take her to her own room so we ended up spending the night together..." Neji said remembering how warm she was as he hugged her sleeping body during the night. "Woah dude! You guys are only friends! You are only friends right?" Gaara asked suspicious of his relationship with Heather. "We are only friends...but I think I want it to be more than that, only thing is she sees me as an older brother..." Neji said sadness taking over his eyes and voice. "I don't know if she actually wants something more than just friends..." he sat down on his bed and smiled at the great night sleep he had.

"You've gotten closer to her since that night the fireworks went off...haven't you?" Gaara asked remembering how close he was with Hinata since that night. He says to his sister that he comes here so often to see Neji but everyone knew it was to see Hinata. Neji hesitated to answer. He was still worried about the dance. About if Heather would bump into Pain. And if she did would she be mad at him for not telling her? "I want to protect her so badly Gaara! You've got no idea how much I feel the need to be the one protecting her." Neji said forming a fist needing to punch something. He turned to the wall then punched it with all of his might. "Hey! What's wrong Neji! Do you want to worry Heather! She is probably going to be up here any minute!" Gaara said trying to calm Neji down.

"Look Gaara she has been through some shit. I mean bad shit. Like what happened to Tenten...you know Pain in Jiriaya's class? The one with the black hair and all the piercings?" Neji said hoping Heather wasn't listening on the other side of the door. Gaara thought about it for a moment then nodded remembering Pain and him fighting a few months ago. "He is Heather's ex-boyfriend...he tormented her and used to beat her. But he was forced to move here last year. Heather doesn't know he goes to our school...i want to tell her but I don't know how." Neji said looking at his door to make sure Heather hadn't come in and heard him.

"Well you should tell her soon. Instead of her finding out for herself. I mean do you really want to risk her bumping into him at the dance?" Gaara said looking at Neji sorrowfully. "I know I have to tell her but I don't want her to be scared at the dance I want her to enjoy herself." Neji said looking down at the floor. "Who?" Heather asked from behind Gaara. "Heather! How long have been anywhere near my door!" Neji asked shocked to not hearing her come in. "Neji...tell her now. It's for the best. Just let her know we are all here for her ok?" Gaara whispered before leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"Heather. I need to tell you something...about Pain." Neji said sighing. "He's at our school isn't he?" Heather said looking at him. "How did you-" Neji started before she interrupted. "Hinata told me a couple of nights ago. She is in one of his classes." Heather said still looking at Neji who couldn't look her in the eye. "Are you mad at me for not telling you sooner?" Neji said still trying not to look at her. "Of course not. It was better that you didn't otherwise I would have been worried." Heather said walking towards him.

"Has he seen you?" Neji asked reluctantly. "I think so. He asked Hinata if she knew who I was and if I was at the school. Hinata just ignored him because she could tell her wasn't asking to be friends." Heather said looking at the floor. "So he might have seen you?" Neji asked. "Yeah. But if he does see me at the dance he will probably try and get me and him together again...i don't want to go back to him! if he comes anywhere near me at the dance I don't know what he will do...I never told you the last thing he done to me before he came here did I?" Heather said to Neji. "No you didn't but he used to tell us all that he had been slapping a girl around in London and that he got sent away for trying to choke her and rape her in public. That wasn't you...was it?" Neji asked as she got to being right in front of him. Heather nodded slowly while looking down at the floor. "He done it because I tried to end it with him. So he pulled me by my hair and tried to hit my face against the wall but I put my hands out in front of my face to stop him then he started to choke me in the middle of a shopping mall non-the-less. Luckily the people that were around were the type that didn't just stand around recording or just walk away without doing a thing." Heather said looking up at Neji.

Ok he was really angry now. Not only did he try to kill Heather he tried to forcefully take her virginity. He needed to teach Pain a lesson in how it feels to get pain inflicted on himself for once. It was two days before the school dance and he knew that he Pain was going to be there with Konan. He was going to keep Heather safe even if it cost him his life. "Neji? Please don't do anything irrational. I am fine now. It took me a while to get over it in the end but I came out better in a way." Heather said still moving closer to him. This was driving Neji insane. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was going to wait until the Halloween party once he had a necklace for her. He was going to make Heather feel special for once in her life.

She hugged him around the waist and he hugged her around her shoulders before picking her up sitting her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and couldn't stop staring at her. How could anyone be evil to her? It enraged him but he was going to find out if Pain still lusted for Heather although he had Konan now. "Neji? thanks." Heather said before kissing his cheek.

The group of teens all got dressed then went outside to the park. Hinata and Heather were over at the swings while Gaara and Neji were at the slide talking about the girls. "So if you had to choose between Heather and Tenten who would you choose?" Gaara asked Neji with a cheeky grin on his face. "You're a bastard you know that?" Neji said punching Gaara in the arm. "Wait in what way!" Neji said looking at Gaara with slanted eyes. "Who would you chose to save if you could only save one?" Gaara said wanting to know who Neji cared for more. "I would choose Heather..." Neji said looking at Heather laughing on the swings sets. "I do love Tenten but only as a good friend I could never date her." Neji said lying back on the grass that was behind the slide.

"Neji! Am I going high!" Heather shouted laughing as she was swinging higher and higher. "yeah just be careful ok!" Neji shouted back getting worried that she looked slightly dizzy. "Gaara! Watch me ok?" Hinata shouted also laughing as she raced Heather to get higher up. "Ok just make sure that you don't fall ok?" Gaara shouted back at Hinata while sitting next to Neji. "Ok who would you choose to save between Hinata and Temari?" Neji asked already knowing the answer. "Hinata. You should already know the answer to it." Gaara said punching Neji in the side. Then they are distracted by the girls screaming. The boys ran over to the girls and caught them before they hit the floor.

"I told you not to go too high! I told you to be careful!" Neji said to Heather in a slightly angry voice. "Hinata! You could've hurt yourself badly then!" Gaara said to Hinata in a serious tone. "Heather? Are you ok?" Neji asked after to looking at both of the girls' facial expressions. Gaara looked in the direction of the park's entrance to see Sasuke, Kiba and Pain all walking towards the play area that they were in. Neji put Heather down on the floor before standing up to charge after Pain. "Neji...don't." Heather said in a slightly whispered tone. She stood up then walked over to the other gate to try and escape. Neji walked over to her then climbed over and helped her and Hinata over while Gaara jumped over and got Hinata onto his back as they ran for Neji's house.

They all got into the house then collapsed to the floor laughing after seeing the group of boys look around for them. "Heather? Gaara? Can you come with me for a second please?" Hiashi said as he walked into the back garden. The two teens followed Hiashi and sat down opposite him in the garden. "I am happy for you both to keep on sleeping over but I don't not like the fact that you are here almost every day of the week. You both have your own families and it would be nice if you could go home sometimes." Hiashi said to the both of them. Heather put her hand up to ask a question and Hiashi nodded at her to ask her question. "I don't have a family. Well I do but they are in London. I'm staying with a friend and they like me getting out a lot to make friends. They don't have any spare room at the moment so I can't have Hinata and Neji and Gaara stay over at mine." Heather said trying not to sound rude. "And my mum is dead and I don't want to know my dad. I live with my older brother and sister and they don't exactly give me the support I need." Gaara said telling it as it is.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought you were both trying to get away from your parents. Well I will talk over an idea of mine with Hinata, Hanabi and Neji later on." Hiashi said bowing his head down in an apologetic way. The two teens got up and bowed to Hiashi before walking in and sending the rest of the family outside. "Father what's going on? Do they have to go home?" Hinata said sitting down with Hanabi and Neji. "Dad I like them being over!" Hanabi said detesting to him making them go home. "I want them to stay here to uncle! It was my house first too. I think it's only fair that we all have a say in this." Neji said agreeing with his cousins. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you all about. How would you like it if they lived here and there current house?" Hiashi asked. His families' young faces light up and they hugged him tightly to say thank you before running into the house and telling Gaara and Heather the good news.

He looks through the window to see them all hugging tightly in a little huddle. Even Hanabi liked Heather and Gaara. Hiashi thought if it was because Hinata and Neji had obviously taken liking to the them or what. He chuckled to himself amused by how happy they all were. The group of teens then ran upstairs as Hanabi had to go out to her friend's house for a sleepover.

"Ok Heather go with Neji and sort out your room ill help Gaara with his." Hinata said bubbling with excitement. They both went into the rooms that were soon to become their friends bedrooms and started doing up their rooms until about 10pm. After they had finished they went downstairs to eat the pizza they had ordered for Hiashi had to work the night. "Damn it! I am beat after all that work!" Gaara said slumping back into the leather couch. "I don't think I will ever be able to do something like that again in my whole life!" Neji said grabbing his second slice of pizza. "At least we know we'll finish all three pizzas!" Heather said triumphantly. "I just want to get your stuff into the house now! I think we should get some more drawers and a couple more wardrobes for you guys tomorrow!" Hinata said practically jumping with excitement while eating her first slice.

The teens all laughed and gossiped about what they were going to say to Tsunade to let Heather and Neji attend the dance. Everyone had their costumes and they were all planning on taking pictures before they left. After they finished eating Neji and Heather went to finish putting the wallpaper up in her room while Gaara and Hinata went into Hinata's room.

"So how long do you think I have to wait till I can go to sleep in my room?" Gaara asked Hinata with a slightly devilish grin. "It won't be dry until tomorrow morning. You can sleep in Neji's room with him you like?" Hinata said shyly knowing what he was implying. "Oh but Hina-chan I wanted to stay in here with you!" Gaara said moving towards her. "Gaara! Why would you want to spend the night in here with me!" Hinata said backing away from him. "Really Hina-chan? Are you that clueless?" Gaara said standing still with his arms crossed. Hinata looked at him completely and utterly confused. "Why do you think they only just put the wallpaper up in Heather's room now?" Gaara said with a small grin, Hinata just shrugged and sat down on her bed. "She wants to spend the night with Neji again!" Gaara said leaning against Hinata's wall with his eyes closed. "But she slept in her own room last night! Didn't she?" Hinata asked remembering she didn't wake up at the same time that morning. "Neji told me this morning. I got up and they were all cuddled together on the couch watching a film." Gaara said opening one eye to look at Hinata's reaction. She was looking at him with dismay. "Do you think they're an item?" Hinata asked jumping out of her bed. "I don't think so. Neji told me earlier that he fancies her." Gaara said leaning his head against the wall. "Oh my god! That is soooo sweet!" Hinata said sitting back down on her bed. "Hey Gaara? Do you want to go and get some of your stuff now? I don't mind going with you." Hinata said looking up at Gaara for a response. "we can talk about this idea with your sister as well then find out if you can actually live with us!" Hinata said hoping he would at least nod or something. "Yeah. I guess you're right...but she might now be so happy about the idea of me living with three girls and two guys..." Gaara said fiddling with bits of his fringe.

"Oh come on Gaara! You can't chicken out on the idea now! I mean at the end of the day I know you want to live with us. It's not like we forced you! Besides you seemed...happy, when we told you." Hinata said walking over to him and touching his arm slightly. "Fine. Let's get going...I want to see what films we can watch tonight anyways." Gaara replied walking towards the staircase. Hinata smiled gently to herself and walked towards the staircase following Gaara only to have Heather and Neji come out of Heather's new room looking at them with confused yet slightly amused expressions.

Heather could tell that Hinata liked Gaara. She was just really surprised that he hadn't realised it yet for himself. Now Neji on the other hand was oblivious to the whole situation...it must be something to do with males. She smiled to herself as Neji just looked happy to see his cousin so happy. Heather then touched his arm gently and ushered him into her room. They had been working on it for a good couple of hours since they had finished their food and Neji could tell that it was taking its toll on her.

"Why don't we finish for now?" Neji said in a worried tone. Heather smiled at him and nodded at his sweet and gentle tone. "If it makes you happy then we can go in your room and watch another film. I liked snuggling up with you last night." Heather said smiling at Neji then walking into his room already in her pyjamas. "Oh Heather...maybe you should let Nicole know about you moving in with us as well." Neji said following her in.

Cut to view of Naruto and Nicole in Nicole's room. "Hey Naruto? What do you think about me going as a light and dark angel?" Nicole asked Naruto jumping up and down holding the design she had drawn out. "How can you be both light and dark?" Naruto asked scratching his head. Nicole then sat down on his lap as he moved his back against the wall and hugged onto her. "Looky looky!" Nicole said handing him her design and running her fingers through his hair. "OH! I get it now! So you'll be half and half? But wait a second are you sure you even have the right materials and the time to make this outfit?" Naruto said putting the piece of paper on the floor before lying down with Nicole.

"Of course! I was going to wear this last year but we moved her and I didn't get the chance. I have the costume in my wardrobe! The awesome thing is that I have this awesome idea that you could go as a devil and that's why I'm caught between good and evil." Nicole said winking at him then kissing him gently on the lips. "Yeah! I had no idea but I am pretty sure that Kiba bought me a devil costume a few years back! He wanted to go to a party at Sasuke's but I refused." Naruto said laughing slightly then kissing Nicole back passionately. "So does that mean me and you are going on a date there?" Nicole asked winking at Naruto. "That would be correct-o-mundo!" Naruto said before wrapping his arms completely around her and engulfing her in a heated kiss. He started to feel her curves. From her thighs right up to her shoulders.

Sadly this came to an end as Nicole's phone started to blare out 'bad romance' by lady gaga. She sighed then picked up her phone. "Hello?" Nicole asked sheepishly as Naruto was kissing her neck slowly and sensually. "Yo! Nic its Hev! You missed me?" Heather asked with a cheerful tone. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Nicole jumped up in a flash of hearing her best friends' voice. Naruto was knocked to the floor then looked up at Nicole's shocked face. "You getting your own place or something? Mum is going to want to know." Nicole said into the phone while looking at Naruto. "No it's fine! I spoke to mum about it a couple of days ago and she said considering the amount of people she has already it was probably best if I moved out anyway. Because there is no way I'll be getting a job. I want to enjoy my teenagehood while I can!" Heather said laughing along with Nicole. "Yeah you've got that right!" Nicole said agreeing with her best friend. "So who are you moving in with?" she asked casually. "Neji and Hinata. But I'm mainly doing it for Neji...he is so sweet and I swear he is like my own personal angel! Nic...I think I'm falling in love!" Heather said in a whispered tone. "Wait a second Hev! You remember what happened last time you were 'falling in love' I don't want you getting hurt again ok?" Nicole said in a more serious tone. "I know I was an idiot when it came to Pain, but I know I can trust Neji. He is really helping me Nic! Total opposite to Pain he actually cares about me." Heather said smiling down the phone in her own room. "Ok well just be careful ok? Me and Naruto will help bring your stuff down tomorrow ok?" Nicole said in a worried but slightly happy tone. After a very long goodbye Nicole helped Naruto up and explained the situation to him. Naruto knew about Pain and what he done. He was kind of friends with him when he first came, but after learning his secret he told him to fuck off.

"Well as long as she knows what she is doing then I say just leave her to it. Neji is a good guy, you can take my word for it." Naruto said trying to calm his girlfriend. "And not to sound rude or anything but she is probably better off moving in with him. No one dares to mess with him so she is in a good place." Nicole looked up at him with satisfied eyes. She felt better now and that's why she loved Naruto so much. They had been dating for about 2 weeks now and it had been absolute heaven for her.

"Thanks Naruto. I'm glad I have you for myself." Nicole said snuggling up to him blushing slightly. "You got that right! I'm never going to leave your side Nic. I love you." Naruto said in a whispered breath before kissing Nicole sweet and tenderly. "I love you too." Nicole whispered back as they pulled away from the kiss. "So when are you going to tell your mum that we are dating?" Naruto asked brushing the hair out of her face. "I will tell her...just not yet. Trust me on this ok? I don't want to worry her. She got worried enough when I brought you home that first time." Nicole said blushing as Naruto's lips got closer and closer to her own. He always done this and its one of the things she loved the most about being with him.

"Nic! There is someone at the door for you! Get your ass down here!" Kerry shouted from downstairs. Nicole smiled then gently pushed Naruto away from her. She then got up from under him and walked slowly downstairs while straightening her clothes out. She then saw Gaara and Hinata stood at the doorstep. "Oh...hey guys. What's up?" Nicole asked as she got to the door. "We came for some of Heather's stuff. She called us and said she didn't want to bother you with moving her stuff for her. She would've come but she is sorting her room out with Neji." Gaara said putting his phone in his pocket. Nicole looked at her mum then ran over to her and explained about what Heather had told her. Kerry sighed then went to pack some of her stuff with Gaara and Hinata.

"So whose house is she going to?" Kerry asked not looking up from the boxes as she packed Heather's stuff. "she's going to mine...she said she didn't want to be a burden to you all because she knows you are struggling enough as it is with your family." Hinata said helping Kerry while Gaara carried the boxes down to his car. "Look after her ok? I don't want to hear that she has gotten hurt or bullied and I want her over here at least once a week. I know it would mean a lot to Nicole and Heather has always been a daughter to me. So do me a favour and give her this ok?" Kerry handed Hinata a small jewellery box then picked up one of the remaining two boxes and signalled for Hinata to follow her. Hinata picked up the last box then followed Kerry down the stairs. "I'll make sure she gets this Kerry and she will be over twice a week because I know she means a lot to you." Hinata said smiling as she placed the box in the back of Gaara's car. She got in then drove off with Gaara.

Cut to view of Heather and Neji watching Spirited Away. Heather snuggled up to Neji as he hugged her in a protective way. "Do you think she will be mad at me?" Heather asked Neji putting her head under the covers slightly. "No! Why would she hate you? You're adorable and lovable! Come on look at me." Neji said leaning over her body. She looked up at him to see they were only inches away from each other. As she looked into his eyes she felt hypnotised and they both started moving their head towards each other. They got close to each other and started to gently part their lips as they felt each other's breath before Hinata and Gaara opened the door smiling.

"We got all of your stuff in one go Heather! Where shall we put it?" Hinata asked as Heather and Neji pulled away from each other blushing from how close they were. "Um. Just put it on the floor there please. The walls are still wet in my room and I wouldn't want my stuff getting wet and dirty before I get a chance to use it." Heather said hiding under the covers to hide her blushing face.

"What the heck is up with you two!" Gaara said utterly confused. "I mean Neji I have never seen you blush! You're a man! Gosh get a hold of yourself!" he then said teasing Neji then laughing as he went downstairs to get the boxes with Hinata. "I'm sorry Neji! I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Heather then said muffled by the covers. "Hey. Shush ok?" Neji then said pulling the covers off of her then sorting her hair out. He then kissed her fore head and hugged her like he was doing when they were watching the film.

Hinata and Gaara finished putting Heather's things in a neat pile on the floor then left Neji and Heather as they had fallen asleep hugging each other. Hinata gently shut the door before feeling Gaara's strong arms push her against the wall gently. He had been acting odd for the last couple of weeks...she just couldn't quite understand why. He looked at her right in the eye and looked as if he was just about to say something before brushing the hair off of her face. She smiled at him and tried her best not to blush but it just took over her and she had to look away. He smiled to himself before lifting her chin up and kissing her cheek. He then left her and went into his bedroom to get changed into his pyjamas.

Hinata then wobbled into her own bedroom and shut the door to get changed into her pyjamas. She was still blushing and couldn't help but think about how soft his lips would be upon her own. She knew what was happening...she was starting to gain a crush on Gaara. But she didn't want to risk anything until she learned more about him. She then decided to get undressed after taking her heart printed pyjamas out of her drawers. She then slowly took off her denim jacket and started to undo her halted neck. As she let it drop to the floor she realised her bedroom window was open slightly and shut it to prevent her getting an even bigger chill. She then sat down on the bed and took off her jeans. She picked up both items of clothing and put them into her wash basket.

Gaara came out of his room getting his shirt on then walked towards Hinata's door and realised it was still slightly open. He peeped through to check if it was safe to come in but soon realised he should've just waited. She was in her underwear and he couldn't look away. He was happy that he changed into his pyjamas as he felt his bulge grow in his pants. He loved her body. She had milky white skin. She then took her hair out and finally realised how long it was. It came down to the bottom of her back. She then started to take off her bra and let it drop to the floor. His bulge was getting out of hand now. He held it to try and control himself before she turned around and picked up her shorts and slid them on to her silky smooth legs. She then noticed the door and quickly shut it not realising that Gaara had been stood there. He jumped back and planted himself against the wall. He then went into his bedroom to try and calm his hardened member.

"Gaara? Is it safe to come in?" he heard Hinata say behind the shut the door. "Just a second." He managed to choke out. "Just come in once you are ready. I'm going to put a film on for us to watch ok?" she said before he heard her footsteps walk away and her bedroom door shut. He had finally calmed himself and took a deep breath to get rid of the deep red that had fallen over his face. He walked into her bedroom and saw that she was under her covers holding the remote and smiling at him. _How can you look so cute when you have the body of a nearly fully grown woman? _He knew she must've had at least a D cup. He quickly dispersed the thought and lay down next to her. They watched the film (final fantasy: advent children) before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day they decided to go to Tsunade's office to convince her that everyone should be entitled to go to the Halloween dance. Nicole and Naruto agreed to go with them as they left Heather and Neji in the dark about the whole thing. "Come in?" Tsunade called from the other side of the door. The group entered the office. Hinata and Naruto sat down while Nicole stood with her hands on her hips and Gaara had his arms folded. "What can I do for you all?" Tsunade asked looking up from her paper work. "Why did you make up the stupid rule about how people with detention can't attend the dance?" Nicole said with anger written all over her face. "It is so unfair! I want my friends to be able to attend the dance! You can't take it away from Heather and Neji! I don't care about Kiba and Sasuke! For all I care those two can fall down a ditch and burn in hell!" Naruto bellowed from his seat sitting back with his arms folded and a childish pout on his face.

"Tsunade. Those two done nothing wrong it is wrong for them not to be able to attend." Gaara said in a slightly calmer voice than the previous two. "Tsunade I am very for how we are all acting but the whole class is outraged by this rule. I do not think it is very fair." Hinata said trying to calm the situation. "What on earth are the lot of you on about!" Tsunade asked in an annoyed tone. "Iruka-sensei told us that anyone in detention is not allowed to go to the school dance and that was your doing." Hinata explained before the others had a chance. "Yes. That is a rule that the teachers agreed to. We do not want disruptive people at the dance. Anyone in detention is there for being disruptive." Tsunade said looking down at her paper work.

"Heather has only just arrived and Neji has never been disruptive. They are the innocent ones. At least they didn't try to stab Iruka-sensei and try to push Tenten off of the school roof." Gaara said with his arms still crossed. Naruto looked down at the floor. "If they are not allowed to attend the whole class had agreed to go on strike until all of the teachers admit they were wrong." Nicole said putting her hands on Naruto's shoulders. Tsunade looked up to see everyone's serious expressions. She knew that they were all serious but she couldn't just go back on her word. She needed a reason to take them off of detention and allow them to attend the dance. But it had to be a good reason.

"I can't allow it unless the two of them have done something to allow them to go to the dance and get them out of detention. I'm sure that you want them to go but without them doing something unique then I can't change the rules without doing the same for Sasuke and Kiba. I'm very sorry." Tsunade said with a sympathetic voice. "Then change it for those two bastards too! If it means that Heather and Neji get to attend then do it! They've put a lot of effort into doing what every teacher has told them to do! Just so that they can get into the dance!" Naruto shouted punching the top of the desk. "I can't just stand by and watch that bastard Sasuke get away with this!" Naruto was fuming but calmed as soon as Nicole placed her hands on his face to calm him.

There was then a knock on the door and Tsunade rushed to the door knowing it must be important as the person was frantically knocking. She opened it and saw Kakashi on the floor looking up at her then pointing down the corridor to a masked man with a knife up against Iruka's throat. "Kids stay in here and don't open the door to anyone." Tsunade then locked the door and went down the corridor. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked cautiously. "Let me and Kiba go to the school dance or I slit Iruka's throat!" Sasuke's voice ringed down the silent corridor. "Sasuke this is stupid! Why are you doing this!" Iruka shouted trying to break free from the teens grasp.

Sasuke ripped his mask off then looked down at Iruka and gave him an evil grin. "You really sure you want to start speaking after what happened before? I'm so sick and tired of being treated like some little kid! I'm not doing this shit for attention I'm doing it for revenge!" Sasuke said scrapping the knife over the scars on Iruka's face. About two years ago...after Sasuke found out that Iruka and Kakashi were planning on sending his uncle down he went on a rampage. He gave both Iruka and Kakashi scars on their faces. That's why Kakashi had the mask covering his right eye and Iruka had the cross on his face.

Suddenly Iruka was free and Sasuke was pinned to the wall while Heather grabbed the knife off of him and saw to Iruka. "What the hell do you think you are doing! Do you want to go to jail like everyone else in your family! I swear you're a fucking psycho!" Neji shouted at Sasuke while keeping him away from everyone else. "Who the fuck do you think you are! You've been acting funky ever since that stupid chick came to our school! And I'm not on about Heather!" Sasuke spat back in his face. "Don't you dare speak about my cousin _or_ Heather in that way!" Neji said before handing him over to Tsunade.

"Hey guys. Thanks. You saved Iruka from getting slaughtered. You are out of detention and going to the Halloween dance. Have fun ok?" Tsunade said winking at them before pushing Sasuke towards her office. "I've had quite enough of these stupid little tricks you've been pulling Uchiha! You're expelled as of next week!" she yelled at him opening the door and allowing the others out before forcing Sasuke to sit down and shutting the door behind them.

Heather and Neji ran over to their friends and explained what happened and they all jumped with joy. Gaara smiled at Neji and winked slightly. He had spread a rumour around school that would make Sasuke flip out the way he did and he knew that today would be the day...right before the dance to try and cancel it. He knew it was the perfect revenge for what he had done to Hinata. Neji had a feeling Gaara was behind it but didn't mention anything apart from a subtle thank you.

That night everyone was at Hinata and Neji's house so that they could get ready for the dance the next morning. Luckily considering the events from the previous day school was called off and everyone got the day off so that they could get ready early. Hinata, Heather and Nicole got ready upstairs while the boys went to Naruto's. They all agreed to meet at the school. But the boys were too concerned that they would be ambushed by evils past. They were reassured once they revealed the rest of the girls were going to be going with them. Heather started doing the others hair. Nicole had her hair straightened then tied up to the side. Hinata had her hair in a long French plate after having her hair straightened it was much longer she then clipped the cat ears in her hair. Finally Heather curled her hair and separated the top and bottom half and tied the top half together with a ribbon that Neji had given her. Nicole tied her ribbon to her wrist and Hinata tied her ribbon onto a tiny hair pin then pinned it just next to one of her cat ears. They were all so happy that their dates had basically branded them.

Nicole then got her wings on as they had all gotten dressed before doing their hair to ensure it wouldn't get ruined. Hinata then got her tail on and Heather got her pixie wings on. They all smiled as they got their make up on. Hinata didn't bother because she knew that Gaara would pout if she did. She sat down and got her small heals on as she watched her best friends get their make up on. Nicole had one side with natural make-up while the other side was dark and mysterious. She smiled at Hinata and she got a big thumbs up while they both watched Heather as she put pink sparkling eye shadow around her eyes and then used her glitter eyeliner to draw a pattern going down the side of her face. Both of the girls thought it was gawjuss and got their shoes and coats on as the doorbell rang. They were right on schedule.

"Oh my god! You guys look awesome!" Sakura squealed as the door opened in front of her, Ino and Tenten. The three of them were dressed in a bunny, mouse and devil's costume. Tenten (the devil) was the only one wearing trousers, but they were leather and the whole outfit showed off her womanly curves. While Sakura and Ino were showing off almost every bit of skin that they could. But they kind of expected that.

"Who are your dates guys?" Hinata immediately asked knowing they wouldn't be dressed so sexy without a reason. "Shino asked me." Tenten said slightly blushing. She had a crush on him for a while and when Neji said he had a date already she felt alone but then Shino spent time with her and it really cheered her up. "Shikamaru asked me." Ino said pushing a free bit of hair behind her ear. "I'm going with Kiba." Sakura said slightly jumping up and down with excitement. "He was allowed to attend after agreeing to extra detention time. He immediately asked me after." The rest of the girls looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Ok well let's get going and have a fun time." Nicole said as she walked towards the school with Heather and Hinata linking arms with them. Ino and the others soon caught up with them. They were right on time...well on time to them...they were only 45 minutes late but that was because they _**had**_ to be fashionably late and then they could find their dates and have the time of their lives.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten walked in first and dispersed to their dates while Heather, Hinata and Nicole walked in after. They all got the looks they were expecting. It was as if time had stood still and all they could see was their dates holding their drinks and signalling for them to come on over. Heather walked over to Neji and gave him a big hug careful not to smudge her make-up which took about two hours. Then Hinata walked over to Gaara who was sorting out one of the earrings on his dog ears. Then Nicole walked over to Naruto who instantly kissed her. Luckily she hadn't put any lip gloss on. Kiba's eyes were planted on all of the girls and he looked towards the door to see Sasuke come in with Pain and Konan. He then grinned and kissed Sakura on the cheek and walked over to his friends.

"I never knew you could look as cute as you do now Hina-chan." Gaara whispered in Hinata's ear as she clipped his dog ear back into his hair. She started to blush insanely before he cupped her cheek with his left hand and gently planted a kiss on her cheek. She then blushed even more as Gaara looked up and saw Sasuke with his friends. Neji then followed Gaara's gaze and started to feel even angrier as he knew Sasuke shouldn't be there but most probably got let off because everyone else was. Naruto was in the corner with Nicole and the two of them were getting...comfortable at one of the tables that had been set out.

"Neji? What's wrong?" Heather asked in a concerned tone then guessed he must've seen Pain. Neji then embraced her close to his chest and quickly put the leash around her neck. "Gotcha'" he whispered seductively in her ear. She blushed then looked up at his face and smiled. She had forgotten that she was meant to be playing hard to get as he was meant to be trying to capture her. But she was just too happy being with him and having fun with her friends that she completely forgot. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. Neji looked up then put Heather to one side. She turned around to see Pain. "What the hell do you want!" Neji shouted above the music. "I want a word with her." Pain said tilting his head in Heather's direction. "Well if you hadn't noticed she is here with a date so if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to get back to her." Neji then said with his rage boiling past its boiling point. "She's my girlfriend!" pain then said looking at her with pure lust in his eyes. Heather walked in between Neji and Pain. "Actually we've been over for the past year! Besides! I've moved on. And I am with someone much better now." Heather said turning to Neji hoping he understood what she meant. "What?" Pain demanded to know what was going on. "You heard her! She has moved on. Now go back to your girlfriend." Neji said before pulling Heather close to him. "Prove it to me! I don't believe that you two are dating!" Pain said hoping he was going to catch them out. "Fine then!" Neji said before gently pushing Heather up again the wall giving her an apologetic look before kissing her deeply. He had his hands on either side of her while Heather slowly raised her arms around his neck and into his hair. She then started to kiss him back and slowly opened her mouth which granted him access to explore her mouth and massage her tongue with his own.

"Ok you guys get a room!" Iruka called to them from behind Pain. The two teens parted then looked at Pain to see anger written all over his face. Heather was so happy by the results. He then stormed over to Konan, Kiba and Sasuke. He started talking to them about it then Kiba and Sasuke looked really pissed. Heather and Neji then sat down on one of the bean bag sofa's that had been put out. Neji looked over at Heather who was blushing insanely while stroking her lips. He saw this as his opportunity and took out the jewellery box he had hidden in his costume and turned to her. She looked at him and her eyes widened in shock as he reveal an _'I Love You'_ necklace. He then leaned forward to her ear. "I love you Heather...I want you to be mine and not to worry about any of them harming you again. I want to protect you. I will you grant me that power by becoming my girlfriend?" He whispered gently into her ear. She couldn't believe it, she defiantly knew what her feelings towards Neji were now. She loved him. "Ok Neji-kun..." she said blushing. He became over-joyed and place the necklace around her neck gently before kissing her gently on the lips.

Gaara and Hinata just stared at the sight of their best friends kissing while wrapped up in each other's arms. Hinata smiled to herself while Gaara looked over at his bag. He defiantly left it zipped up...but it was undone now. He left Hinata's side to look inside only to see a folded piece of paper that had been left at the very top. He opened it up and his eyes grew wide with shock. He folded it back up and put it back in his bag then zipped it up before looking around frantically. Hinata turned to him and asked what was wrong but he just reassured her that he was fine. They then took and hands and went to the dance floor. The rest of their friends joined them as a slow romantic song came on. All the couple were cuddled together and Hinata could only look up at Gaara and wonder what he was thinking. He was still looking around before she hugged onto him and he placed his arms around her waist and they began to slow dance. Hinata then put her arms around his neck and they became closer. He looked down at her then decided he wasn't going to let the note get to him...at least not tonight.

"Gaara? Please tell me what's wrong...have I done something wrong?" Hinata said with a worried tone. Gaara then hugged her closer to him and gently stroked her back. She just melted in his arms he was so strong and it made her like him even more. He looked down at her then slowly bent down and kissed her forehead. Suddenly images of her half naked body popped up and he felt his bulge start to grow. He blushed and suddenly stopped dancing. The song finished and he excused himself to the bathroom. Once he got there he had calmed down but he still couldn't get the images out of his mind.

"You ok there Sabaku?" he heard a husky male voice purr from behind him. "What do you want Uchiha!" Gaara said turning to him seeing Pain with him. "I want you to break Neji up from my girl. No one else is allowed to even touch her!" Pain growled. Gaara smirked as he walked towards the door. "You think I'm scared of a couple of pixies like you? You have got to be kidding me!" Gaara said leaving the other two. He walked back over to Hinata who seemed relieved that he had returned. She tilted her head in the direction of their friends then looked up at him, she smiled at him then ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ok so who of you losers is the one that said I can't dance!" they heard an angered female voice. They turned around to see Konan stood there with her arms crossed. No one answered and just laughed at her instead. "Well which one of you lot wants to go up against me then!" she demanded tapping her foot on the concrete floor. Heather smiled then stood up. "Go on then but I could pwn your fat ass blind-folded!" Heather said laughing with her friends. She took a CD out of her bag because she had a feeling something like this would happen. She then turned to Shino who was DJing and told him to put her CD on when it was her turn. He smiled and nodded as she took to the dance floor. She was wearing quite a short skirt but had extra tight short shorts on to hide her underwear. Nicole and Hinata smiled as they prepared to jump in on the second round like they had planned the night before. They had a whole routine set out and they knew that they were gonna pwn. Besides rumour had it that Konan was really bad compared to Heather and her routines.

Konan started with Beep by the pussy cat girls. Everyone in the crowd that surrounded the two teens sighed as if they had seen it before. It was obvious that she was the type that done the same dance every year. Heather stood with her arms crossed and scoffed at how bad Konan was she was grinding in the wrong places and every time the 'ha ha has' came up she kept mouthing them at Heather this made Heather laugh even more. Konan stopped and looked confused then Heather moved forward and made a gesture to Shino to not turn on the CD yet as she was gonna teach Konan a few things in dancing. She made she had space and started to bop as Shino started the song up again. She then started to move her chest in and out in time with the music then she started to grind and do floor work all in time with the music. Konan's mouth just hung open. Obviously no one had challenged her to this extent before and to be quite frank she needed to be knocked off of her high horse. As the music finished Heather struck a pose then had Nicole and Hinata hug her. Everyone was cheering for her. She looked over Konan's shoulder and saw that her friends and boyfriend were looking evilly at her she gave them a smug grin and indicated for Konan to go to her next dance. She went straight onto 'wait a minute by PCD feat. Timbaland.' She was once again out of time with the music but got into interrupted as Heather walked forward and Shino put her music on. The song 'Badman by Missy Elliott feat. Vybz Kartel and M.I.A.' Heather stood in position then signalled for Nicole and Hinata to join her. They then done a street dance that included them pumping their chests, bopping to the beat and there were definitely some sexy moves where they done floor work and couple work, groups and they went in canon as Neji, Gaara and Naruto all joined in since they had been helping them out with their rehearsals. As they finished they struck a street pose in their group and they had everyone clapping and cheering for them. Konan went red with embarrassment then walked back with her head down in shame. Sasuke started to partly shout at her and Pain was not happy but could not take his eyes off of the group.

Hinata decided she needed to take the time to get some fresh air. As she walked outside Gaara started to look for her then saw her over by the door and walked over to her and followed her out. They were now walking around the school courtyard completely alone. She held his hand and smiled at him. They found a bench out of view from the students and teachers watching eyes. As they sat down Gaara was sat awfully close to her. He was still getting images of Hinata's body and was going crazy of not being able to caress it and kiss it all over. He loved the way her clothes hugged onto all of her womanly curves but oh how he wished he was those clothes.

"Gaara? What's wrong? You've been sat there staring at me for about two minutes now. Have I done something wrong?" Hinata asked moving closer to him. Now this was driving him even crazier the closer she was to him the more he wanted to know how she felt. He could feel his member growing with every second but he was not going to act on his manly instincts. "No Hina-chan. You haven't done anything wrong. I just want to make you feel happy and special tonight." He was moving his head towards her and couldn't stop it. But surprisingly she was doing exactly the same! As their heads got closer and closer to each other they heard a cough from behind them.

"And what are you two doing here alone in the dark?" they heard Kiba say in a slightly annoyed voice. "Get out of here Kiba! What are you even doing here? Go get back to your date!" Gaara turned around leaving Hinata's lips as she retracted. "Well I was hoping that me and her could have our alone time. But obviously you forgot that this is my bench!" Kiba said slanting his eyes to look at his now ex-best friend. "The more reason for me and Hina to stay here. I'm not letting you ruin another girl's life!" Gaara snapped back at the smug teen. "Look Gaara you should've known that you weren't going to get your happy ending. At the end of the day you'll lose her just like you lost your mother. Hinata doesn't belong to you anyway just you watch sooner or later she will be gone and out of your life. And it won't just be one grave you'll be going to." He heard Sasuke say from Hinata's direction in an incredibly smug voice. When he turned to his date she was up against the wall being held there by Konan as Pain joined Sasuke. "What a shame that the two of you are all alone with no one around to call for help." Pain purred evilly. "I wonder how long it will be before she goes stiff." His lips flipped up into his signature evil grin. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to protect your date?" Konan said pushing Hinata to the wall.

"Who said I need protecting!" Hinata shouted at Konan before kneeing her in the gut causing her to fall to the floor in pain. Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he felt the need to protect was now fighting as if to get back to his side. "Gaara. I'll meet you back at the dance." She smirked before running round the back of the school. He was really liking this girl now. She was cute and had a gawjuss body and was now protecting herself and fighting to be with him again. He smirked then turned to Kiba and kicked him in the face as he jumped from the bench to the path then got up to his feet properly and bowed his head to Sasuke before giving him the finger and sprinted back to the entrance to the school. He had to make sure she was ok, he thought she would've been there by now. Then...he looked up to the roof.

"HINATA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Gaara shouted scared for her safety. "Shut up Gaara! I can look after to myself if I have a reason to! And right now you are that reason!" Hinata shouted down to him as she started retracing the path they had gone a couple of weeks earlier. She looked over at the last building. She remembered Gaara telling her that no one could make that jump. She smiled to herself. She wasn't no one. She took a run up from as soon as she landed from the previous jump then jumped in the air to the last building with Konan and Pain almost right behind her. Gaara's eyes widened and he felt hopeless. Then as she landed safely he smiled and ran into the school and waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"I swear you have a death wish!" Gaara said as she jumped into his arms and they were laughing together. She was smiling up at him and was kissing his cheek. He then held her to the wall gently and moved his head closer to hers. She was blushing and looking straight into his eyes as his lips neared her own. They were less than inches apart and could feel each other's breath and it made their skin tingle. "Gaara? What are we going to do? They just keep coming after us...I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me...i want you unharmed." Hinata whispered as he was getting so close she barely had room to move her lips. "I would gladly give my life for yours Hina-chan." Gaara whispered back stroking her hair and holding her close to him. She just hugged him and put her head onto his chest. He was slightly disappointed but glad that she was this dependant of him.

They went back to the hall to see it almost empty and the music was off. The teachers were sat over with their friends. "Hey guys! You ready to go yet?" Gaara called to them causing their friends to jump up and run over to them. "Where the hell have you two been!" Heather shouted punching them both in a friendly way. "We went out for some fresh air." Hinata said smiling. "No one has harmed you right Hinata?" Neji asked slightly concerned as her face was tinged by the cold wind hitting her face as she had been running. "You put your trust in me to protect her didn't you!" Gaara snapped at Neji feeling slightly hurt by his friend thinking he couldn't protect her.

They all smiled then went their separate ways to get home. Gaara and Hinata were getting more of Gaara's stuff, while Heather was sleeping at Nicole's house and Naruto was walking them home and finally Neji was walking home. As Gaara and Hinata walked towards Gaara's for some more of his stuff a hooded male was walking on the opposite side of the road but kept on giving the couple glances and stopped at one point. Gaara noticed this and turned to the male. Heather, Nicole and Naruto were then heard in the back ground as they were running up to them. Gaara took another look and realised he didn't recognise the male but his view seemed to be fixated on Hinata. The two males walked towards each other. Hinata was trying to get Gaara away from this stranger but Gaara just kept shrugging her off. The males mouth is then shown saying something then smirking evilly while taking out a knife. Gaara notices and knows it isn't meant for him and knees the boy in the balls and kicks him to the curb. Suddenly Neji's car comes speeding down the road and stops in front of Hinata and Gaara. They both get into the car and Neji drives off as Naruto gets the other girls to a safe place. "Hinata. We can't hang out anymore...there's too much at risk."Gaara said staring out of the window. "Gaara I've gotten too used to your company. You can't get rid of me now. Besides I don't want you going back to those idiots! I won't allow it!" Hinata said holding his hand. "Look Hinata. I know you don't want me to and trust me after what they have done I'm not going anywhere with them again ok?" Gaara said gripping onto her hand. He couldn't look at her. He knew that guy had something to do with the note that he found in his bag at the dance. He knew he was doing the right thing yet he didn't know why his chest was hurting so much.

"Gaara...what is really going on?" Neji asked bleakly from the front seat. "What have you gotten yourself into this time? You know we can help. We aren't your friends for nothing." He said looking in his mirror before drifting around a cornered off alleyway. "Neji it doesn't concern you...i just don't want to put someone precious in danger...we all done it before. I can't do it again!" Gaara said letting go of Hinata's hand. He could feel her shaking and it was killing him to know it was hurting her this much. But if it was the only way to keep her safe then we was prepared for it. "Hinata, you have to trust me! I don't want to do this...but I know I have to. I don't want anything to happen to you ok?" he knew she had to be crying by now. "You can't do this to me after tonight...i thought we had a good time! Or was it all a lie! Gaara don't leave me" he voice was breaking he could hear her deep breaths as she tried to calm the tears. He turned to her only to see her eyes filled with tears and he knew it was his fault but he couldn't be the cause of her death. Sasuke, Kiba and Pain were all in on it too. There was no way that he was letting them get away with it. "Hinata you are very special to me. This is why I have to push you away. You don't understand now but one day you will thank me." Gaara said wiping her tears away before being hugged tightly by Hinata. He kissed her forehead before pushing her off of him slightly. "Neji drop me here. I can walk home...just keep in mind I will risk my life for you any day Hinata ok?" he said looking out of the window. Neji slammed the breaks on in town and let Gaara out of the car. He shut the door and started to walk away Hinata sat in silence watching the boy she loved walk away. She started to panic and felt hopeless again. "I'm sorry Hinata." Neji said before driving home. "I didn't get to tell him how I feel! I love him Neji! I love him! Gaara..." Hinata stared out of the back window tears silently going down her face. _Gaara..._


	4. Chapter 4 Missing You

_**Time For Love?**_

_**Chapter 4 – Missing You**_

_**[A/N – Hiya everyone it's me HarukoGina. This is the fourth chapter of Time For Love. In this chapter we learn why Gaara left Hinata after they obviously grew closer during the Halloween dance and we learn how Hinata feels about the situation. I do not own Naruto. Anyway please do enjoy this chapter and remember please R&R thanks.]**_

It had been three weeks since Gaara got out of the car and left Hinata. During that time she hadn't even seen Gaara at school. After 1 full week, rumours started flying around school that he was ill, had decided to transfer and one stupid one about how he was involved with the mafia. She knew they were just lies but she couldn't help but wonder if he had transferred. She thought that after the Halloween dance she was sure that Gaara was going to stay friends with her. She was trying her hardest to not worry Neji and Hanabi but they both knew that she missed him. Neji kept sneaking out late at ridiculous hours to god-knows-where. She was hoping that he was going out to find Gaara for her but she was more than certain that he was going to Nicole's house to see Heather after they got together at the dance.

"Hey Hina! We still on for this weekend!" Heather shouted from her table. Hinata smiled and nodded at her best friend. Things were getting a bit better. Everyone was in the same class now since Nicole had transferred and Heather had finally put a stop to Sasuke and Kiba...well in school she had anyway. She hadn't moved in with her and Neji because after the school dance she went home with Nicole and Naruto but as she was going out to take the trash out Sasuke came to the house. She was going to spend that night there and so Naruto and Nicole were upstairs as she was preparing dinner, because Nicole's family had gone away for three months. But as she took the trash out Sasuke followed her in and she just sighed and told him to wait in the living room. She came in just as Neji called her. Sasuke had snapped her phone in half and then sat her down on the couch. He was there to try and force her to break up with Neji. Heather laughed in his face and threatened to call Nicole and Naruto down the stairs before getting up to open the door while giving him 'don't let the door hit you on the way out' look. But he had grabbed her before she had a chance to get out of his way. Next thing she knew he was sitting on top of her on the couch and trying to kiss her. But when she kept refusing he got too angry and started to strangle her. She was really struggling to breathe but luckily Nicole and Naruto kinda ran down the stairs as they smelt the food burning. Naruto tended to the food as Nicole was checking Heather. Sasuke had run out leaving the front door open. But Neji still didn't know...she was wearing a fashionable ribbon type scarf around her neck which hid the bruising. So she was using it as blackmail against them. She had pictures and if she showed Neji they knew they were in trouble. Hinata was more than happy for Nicole out of anyone though because she had brightened up since her and Naruto had grown closer. She then looked around the room still silently hoping that Gaara had dyed his hair, but alas her hopes were still too far-fetched.

After school Hinata felt that she had gotten enough courage to go to Gaara's house. She had met his sister before and she was really nice to her. But as Hinata got closer and closer to the house she felt more and more uneasy. Her nerves were getting the better of her...again. Once she got to the door she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. But then she started to feel a familiar pair of eyes staring at her. She started to look around hoping it was Gaara but then she realised the feeling and knew she couldn't stay there any longer she started to walk down the path to go home but she heard the door behind her open and shut. She turned around to see Temari. "Hinata? What are you doing here darling? I thought you and Gaara weren't talking." She started to say before realising how nervous and scared she was looking. "Are you ok? Has something happened?" Temari asked concerned for the young teen. "No...I'm sorry for bothering you...I should probably get going." Hinata said turning around to go home. "I can give you a lift if you want." Temari said with a calming tone. But Hinata just smiled and shook her head before giving Temari an envelope that had Gaara's name on the front. She smiled softly before putting it in her pocket and gave Hinata a quick hug before she started to dash off down the road to her house.

As she was running down the road she bumped into Heather, Neji and Shikamaru with tears going down her face. She looked up at her cousin before trying to rush past him into the house. But he grabbed her hand and brought her in front of him. "Hina? What's wrong?" Neji asked with a stern tone. "Neji just let go." Hinata said gently pushing at her cousin as the tears got heavier. Neji opened the door then let her run off. He told Shikamaru and Heather to go into the living room as he chased Hinata up to her room.

He knocked on her bedroom door and waited for a reply. After hearing silence he walked in to see Hinata in a ball on her bed. She had been like this before...two years ago and it was tearing him up inside. "Hinata? Are you ok?" Neji asked sitting next to Hinata. "I'm sorry Neji! Please I'm sorry!" she managed to stumble through her tears. "Hey shush ok? I'm here just like I promised. Now calmly tell me. Has someone done something to you? Was it Gaara? Want me to sort him out?" Neji started to ask getting himself angrier by the second. Hinata hugged him in a reassuring way. "I'm fine I'm just getting those panic attacks again..." Hinata said looking up from his shoulder to see a dark male figure at her balcony. She screamed and jumped back shocking Neji.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Neji asked as she took another look at her balcony. "I thought I saw someone there. I think I'm just getting paranoid again." Hinata said laughing cautiously at herself. "You're not sleeping in here Hinata." Neji said sternly while locking her balcony doors. "Neji I'll be fine. Let me just have a bit of time. It's coming close to what happened. That's probably why so don't worry ok?" Hinata said opening her balcony and stepping outside. As she stood outside she was a hooded male across the road that was staring up at her bedroom. She took her phone out and zoomed in then took a picture. She looked at the image on her phone to see that she wasn't imagining it. She bit her lip then turned back to Neji and nodded as if to agree with him before locking the door and getting some clothes then following him as he locked the door and took her into Gaara's room. She hated coming in here now, all the memories of her and Gaara burned into her mind but it helped to some extent. It got her mind off of her worries. She sighed as she put her stuff away then lay down on the bed and looked at her cousin. "I know you miss him...but we will find a way to get him back. I'm sure you want him to look after you. Don't you?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded slowly from under the covers that she was now buried under. "Get some sleep ok? I'll lock your door so you can sleep more peacefully." Neji said calming her down. She smiled as she snuggled into her covers.

As Neji locked the door and walked down the stairs he could hear his girlfriend and friend chatting in hushed tones. "But I just don't know anymore. I want to tell him but I don't know how...besides how did you find out?" he heard Heather ask Shikamaru quietly. "I took a wild guess. I didn't think I was right! But you really should tell him. Regardless of how he will act." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone. "But he might go after Sasuke...i know he is bad with his anger." He heard Heather reply. He was starting to feel uneasy now. Had she cheated on him? Why would he go after Sasuke? What had he done to her? He had to find out. Neji walked down the stairs and walked into the living room to see Heather putting her ribbon like scarf back around her neck. She looked over at Neji to see he looked hurt. "What's wrong Neji?" Heather asked tightening the knot. She walked over to him and touched his face gently only to have him push her hand away. His eyes were fixated on her neck and she knew he wanted to know. "Shikamaru turn the T.V on. Me and Heather will get the snacks and drinks." With that Neji took her hand and made her follow him to the kitchen.

"What are you hiding from me? What did Sasuke do to you!" Neji said in an angry voice. She looked down at the floor unable to look him in the eye which caused him to expect she had cheated on him. "Have you cheated on me with him?" he asked feeling like punching something. "No..." Heather mumbled. She took a deep breath and looked straight at him and took of the scarf from around her slender neck. Neji's eyes widened with shock. Why didn't he realise before? He should've questioned her sooner. "Why didn't you tell me! When did he do this? When did he do this!" he demanded to know inspecting the damage. "The night of the Halloween party...Sasuke came over to the house as I was taking the trash out. Nicole and Naruto were upstairs. He said he needed to talk about something important and tried to force me to break up with you...I couldn't and I tried to get him out of the house and he tried to kiss me but I refused and kept trying to push him off before he started to strangle me." Heather managed to say.

Neji embraced her then gently placed kisses all over her neck. She was trying to struggle away but he just gently pushed her against the counter and held her hands on the side as he carried on kissing her neck, it hurt slightly but also helped ease the pain. She was happy that she wasn't as tender as she was at the beginning, after a while she was starting to get slight pleasure from his kisses. Her then slowly moved his head down to her collar bone and gently started to kiss and lick it causing a big tingly feeling between her legs. She moaned in a small breath which caused Neji to shoot up and look at her. She sounded so cute but it was causing a bulge to form in his pants. He had to calm himself before it got out of control. He then brought her close to him and started to kiss her slowly yet deeply. They were both lost in the moment and hadn't noticed Shikamaru nor his uncle standing at the kitchen the door.

"What on earth are you two doing!" Hiashi demanded an answer from the two. Heather blushed then started to get the popcorn ready. She put the bowl into the microwave and then Neji stood in front of her as if to protect her from nothing. "We were kissing! What about it uncle?" Neji said standing tall and proud of having Heather as a girlfriend. "But you hardly know each other...how do you know that you will last together?" Hiashi sounded pretty sure of himself.

Heather looked down at the floor then took the finished pop corn out and started to walk towards the living room before Neji took the bowl from her and handed it to Shikamaru. He then took Heather's hand and went into the dining room. He pushed Heather against the wall and pinned her arms by her sides. "If you are having doubts then end it here and now. I don't want to have false love from you. I love you and if you love me the same then say so." Neji said looking into her eyes. "I love you Neji. You know I do. But I'm just thinking about Sasuke...what if he keeps trying to break us up?" Heather said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Look I will protect you! I am not your boyfriend for nothing right?" Neji said with a stern look in his eyes. He then started to feel her curves as he claimed her lips hungrily and allowed her to put her hands into his hair. She was up against the wall with his body completely pressed into hers. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck again causing her to gasp in small breaths. He smiled then looked at her. She was blushing immensely and this time she had no way of hiding it. "You look so cute when you are blushing." Neji said in a flirty voice which caused her to blush even more. He now knew how to push most of her buttons. "Stay the night." He said while kissing her again. "Ne...Neji-kun..." Heather said blushing as the tingly feeling between her legs got worse.

"Is that a yes?" he asked confused. She nodded while blushing and then got embraced by Neji. She was snuggling up to his chest as lots of different thoughts came across his mind. Would they stay together? Would Sasuke keep going after her? And if they broke up would Pain go after her right away? He shook his head and agreed with himself that he was not going to let anything like that happen. They then got the drinks and went into the living room to watch a film.

Hinata was now laid down on the bed holding her phone. She had tried to contact Gaara so many times already that it was driving her crazy. She took a deep breath and dialled his number. She was shocked when it started to ring, then someone picked up. "Gaara? Gaara is that you?" she said shaking uncontrollably. "Hey there...Hinata." she then felt tears burn down her face. "What are you doing with Gaara's phone?" she said with a shaky voice. "Oh so that's what his name was? Oh well. Now no one can protect you. You've lost...nowhere to run." She heard the older male voice laugh down the phone. She dropped the phone then turned around to see Gaara dead on the floor and gun in her face. As the trigger was pulled she jumped up panting and sweating. She had tears fresh on her cheek and looked around for Gaara only to realise it was all a dream.

She then looked at the clock that was on the side table. _3:30 am._ She had never gotten up at this time before. She sank back into the covers then looked at her phone as it started ringing. "Hello?" she said answering the phone. "Hinata is that you?" she heard her old officer say. "Jiriah? Is that you!" she asked surprised by his call. "Yeah I'm afraid it is. I was just calling to inform you...Deidara's girlfriend has committed suicide. She was pregnant and Deidara broke out of prison yesterday morning. Hinata be careful officers over there have informed us that they have seen him around town. Or at least someone that looks like him. So be on your guard." She heard him say before having to go. She took a deep breath as the phone line went dead. _Shit...I have to warn Neji!_ She thought as she got out of bed. Then she remembered the door had been locked. She then went back to sleep and decided to tell him the next day.

Neji woke up and walked to Hinata's door to unlock it. She instantly grabbed Neji and dragged him inside. "He's here! Deidara's here!" Hinata said shaking. "Hinata calm down! How do you know this?" her cousin asked putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Jiriah called me..." Hinata said looking at her mobile. She had been up since 5 am waiting to be freed of the room. "I need to get to Gaara!" she stuttered. She was feeling absolutely useless now. "Well its Saturday so I and Heather will go with you." Neji said turning towards the door. "No...I need to do this on my own Neji...i need to learn how to go out without depending on someone." She said brushing her hair. Neji looked at her and saw how she was already dressed. "Just promise me that you will be extra careful! I don't want anything happening to you!" Neji said looking at her deeply in the eyes. "Let me call to see if he is there ok?" he said going to get his phone. As he walked towards his room he heard her mumble a yes. He looked at Heather's bedroom door and smiled as he grabbed his phone from his side table. He dialled Gaara's number and waited as it rang continuously. "Hello? Gaara, that you?" Neji asked going back to where he left Hinata. "Yeah. What do you want Neji?" he heard Gaara mutter. "You gonna stay home today?" Neji asked trying to sound casual. "Don't even think about it. I've told you already I'm not seeing her! Neji don't you want to keep your cousin safe?" Gaara said in an agitated voice. "I was asking for me to come round you idiot! The girls are going out today so I might as well." Neji said back. "Well yeah I'm gonna be in so come round whenever. Seeya soon." With that Gaara hung up and Neji hugged Hinata tightly and gave her a family kiss on her cheek. "He is in all day. Just promise to be careful! I don't want you getting hurt!" Neji said looking in her eyes sternly. "I'm not five anymore! You have my word ok? Just wait for me to bring Gaara home ok?" Hinata said sounding confident. She didn't look as nervous now...just excited. She got her knee high leather boots on and her brown leather jacket before grabbing her mobile and purse and walking down the stairs.

She said goodbye to her father and her sister before rushing out the door. She was feeling nervous but was calming as she thought about seeing Gaara again. She stopped to sort herself out. She had dressed up to see how Gaara really felt about her. She had pattern black tights on with her dark blue scratch patterned denim shorts on with a long thin scarf that was tied at the back to go down her long and slender legs. She had a tight but long top on that hugged her curves, with the writing 'Love me or Hate me, that am the question.' Then a short leather jacket on with her hair curled. She had put some make-up on hoping that if she bumped into Deidara he wouldn't recognise her.

As she neared Gaara's house she saw his balcony doors were open and the curtain was flowing about in the wind. Hope built up inside her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and soon after Temari opened the door, she smiled at Hinata knowing that she was there to see Gaara. "He is in his room...wanted to come in?" she asked making room for Hinata to enter the house. "If you go up after I go out for shopping then I can avoid any arguments with him until later. Ok?" Temari said gathering her things. "Why hasn't he been in school?" Hinata asked with her head down. "He refuses to go in...I've tried to make him go but he said he had no reason to go in anymore. So I asked for his work to be sent home." Temari said putting her coat and shoes on. "Does he hate me Temari?" Hinata asked trying to battle the tears the threatened to leave her eyes. "he cries at night...mainly for you...he's been miserable since you've not been over...I don't know what's happened but you can make him happy again." Temari said before going up the stairs to Gaara's room to say bye. Soon afterwards she left the house. Hinata stood at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath as she took each step her nerves got bigger and bigger but she wasn't turning away. Not this time.

She then slowly started to walk up the stairs shaking uncontrollably. What would she actually say? What would she do? She then got to the door and took a deep breath before twisting the doorknob and entering Gaara's bedroom. He clearly didn't hear her come in because he was sat on his bed and hadn't moved an inch. She walked in and shut the door silently behind her. She slowly turned to Gaara and couldn't believe her eyes...looking down at his arms she noticed they had been bandaged all the way up to his shoulders. She wanted to ask him what had happened but she had a knot in her throat...she couldn't say anything until she saw him take out a pair of scissors and move the blade down to his arm. "NO! Gaara don't! Please don't hurt yourself!" Hinata choked out running towards him and taking the scissors off him and staying by his side, obviously shocking him. He turned to her not believing his eyes.

"What are you doing here! How did you get in my room!" Gaara said pushing her away from him and moving closer to the wall. "Gaara please! Please come back to school! Everyone misses you! I miss you! I need you! Please come back! Please!" Hinata pleaded collapsing to his bed not able to hold her tears back any longer. Gaara turned to her and couldn't stand seeing her in this state, it broke his heart. He put the scissors down and put his bandage back on and sat down next to her. He could tell it hurt her not being with him but he also knew it was for the best. Ever since he got that note at the school dance, he knew he had to break all ties with her. "Please...didn't you mean what you said after the dance! You promised to never leave! Gaara please! You're the only one I _need_ to be around right now!" Hinata sobbed burying her face into her hands. He couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her with all his might allowing her to cry into his chest. "Hina-chan. You _need_ to trust me! I'm no good! I've got people after me threatening to kill you! I can't allow that to happen!" Gaara said gripping onto her small and slender body.

"Gaara...i couldn't care less about something like that! I want to be with you! I thought we had fun at the dance! Heck you even got Heather and Neji to be able to attend! You are too special to all of us!" Hinata said looking up at him. She did need him, she realised this more than ever now. "I'm sorry Hina-chan...I can't risk you being harmed in any way!" Gaara said looking down at her. He knew that this was going to torment him but he **had** to stay away from her. "Gaara...if I tell you about my past and what I had to deal with will you please come back?" Hinata said gripping onto his shirt. "Hina-chan you don't have to! I don't want you to bring back bad old memories!" Gaara pleaded her not to tell him.

"After the stuff that happened to me in primary school I started to lose my confidence badly. I started secondary school about 4 or 5 years ago and thought it was all going to change. But I admit that I was wrong. I stopped being friends with my best friend from primary school and I told the boy that I wanted nothing more to do with him anymore. But they both attended my new school, I thought that they would leave me alone but I was wrong in so many ways. They used to follow me around the school and even got me hiding in the school library. After a while they started to get their friends to bully me at school. Every lesson when the teacher looked away they would smack me about and once they even slashed my hand. Now I never had any friends after primary school because I physically couldn't bring myself to do it anymore. After about 4 or 5 months after I first started my school the two of them used to follow me home. Once they knew my route to get home they used to get people to ambush me. It happened at least 3 times a week. I had all of my clothes stolen, my bag, my phone, my dignity and self respect had been stripped from me. It then got more serious as I got into my second year they got the boys in their group to start sexually harassing me at school. I got extremely scared and begged my father to transfer me or allow me to be home-schooled, but he told me that I would just be letting them win. I told him what I was going through and he said I could make it stop because he had faith in me. I tried my hardest to get through it but I was still getting ambushed and sexually harassed, after a while they were all punching and kicking me whenever they got the chance. Then in my third year my little sister went missing and I got a call to meet the kidnappers at a local bridge. When I got there my sister was nowhere to be seen, it turned out she was at a friends' house and didn't realise the time. I got ambushed...knocked out then woke up in a dark room with only a cloth on my body. Then the two of them came into my view. They told me I was never going to see my family again and that I was to spend the rest of my life in that room. They sent boys in to me every day so that I could get tortured for two hours. I had no way to defend myself, but one day when I was the only one in the building one of their male friends came down and gave me my clothes and gave me food and water. He told me I had been there for two weeks now but he promised to get me out of there and back to my family. I was given a warm coat and gloves. He didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted me safe. He put the hood up then helped me up and carried me up to the top floor but I had to walk so they wouldn't suspect anything. As I got to the gate to wait for him to get his car a guard asked where I was headed. I lied and said i was going to do a job in north London. He nodded then left me alone. The boy drove up to me with his car and drove up to me with his car and drove me home. I thanked him for everything then he told me that his name was Tobi. He took me to my front door and Neji answered the door. He took me from Tobi and allowed him to follow us into the living room. Neji called my father downstairs and then it became apparent to me that Tobi promised my family that he was going to get me out of there alive and then keep me safe. I was taken to hospital to recover and all of them came to see me. Even Tobi. Then one day someone was rushed into my ward in worse condition than I was. I struggled to get out of bed but I needed to check on them. I worried because Neji hadn't come to see me that day and neither Tobi nor my family had seen him all day. I then broke down in tears because he was on the brink of death. I knew he went after my kidnappers but they had badly hurt him. After 7 months we both got out and he had to go straight home and wasn't allowed to return. After that one night when I was getting the shopping in our new neighbourhood I was walking over a bridge to get home and they must've found out where I was living because they pushed me up against the barrier and tried to push me off. I had to hold on for dear life but luckily a police car spotted them and they got arrested. I decided to get them prosecuted and got them 20 years in prison for everything they put me through then the court paid for us to move here. But I got a call from my old police officer and it turns out that my ex-best friend has committed suicide and the boy is out and coming after me for the loss of his girl and their unborn child. Gaara I can't get a hold of Tobi and there have been reports that my tormentor is here in Japan looking for me!" Hinata looked at him with terrified eyes but he only looked back at her with shocked eyes for everything she had been through.

"Hinata...why are you telling me this?" Gaara asked close to tears. She looked at him with tears silently falling down her face. "Because...I saw him yesterday..." Hinata sobbed taking her phone out showing him the picture. "His name is Deidara...and I think he has found me!" Gaara's eyes widened as he frantically started searching for the note that he received. It read: _I know you like Hinata Hyuga but if you do not stop being friends with her I will kidnap her and send you her body parts through the post. I am not fucking kidding you! If you cut all ties with her I will spare her life. Don't fuck with me! Deidara._ He showed the note to Hinata then punched his wall. "HOW CAN I BE SUCH AN IDIOT? I ALMOST COST YOU YOUR LIFE! ARGHHHH!" Gaara shouted in frustration as he continuously punched his wall. Hinata stood up and hugged him. They then looked at Gaara's balcony to see a tall dark figure walking towards them. "Hinata it's been a while. So you heard about what Karin done to herself? Well I just hope you know it was your fault. I mean if you just died like you were meant to then it never would have happened! Now I've come to take your life to avenge her and our child!" Deidara said coming forward with a knife. Hinata backed up until she was against Gaara's wall. He came closer and closer to her before Gaara grabbed him from behind then getting flipped over with Deidara bringing the knife down to stab him.

"WAIT! Deidara, Gaara has nothing to do with all of this! He hasn't done anything! Leave him alone! You can...you can take my life instead...just don't hurt him...please!" Hinata said running forward pushing Deidara and stood between him and Gaara to protect Gaara. "Hina-chan don't! Please! You've got too much going for you right now!" Hinata looked down at Gaara and smiled softly. She then bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Gaara...i...love...you...just remember that I will _always_ love you." Hinata said with tears slowly running down her face silently. She then stood up and faced Deidara who instantly plunged the knife into her chest. Her body jolted due to the impact but fell onto Gaara as Deidara smacked her with a metal pole. "nice knowing you Hinata. Sorry but I wasn't gonna waste my time this time round. Goodnight forever slut!" Deidara said with poison lacing his voice and throwing the weapons down next to her before leaving the house. He left the front door as Kunkuro and Temari came up the drive. They watched him walk past with a venom smile then saw the blood on his shirt. Kunkuro looked at the house then ran in with Temari. They threw the food to the floor and ran up the stairs to see the horrific scene. Gaara was sat up hugging Hinata's lifeless body as her blood poured down his hands and his floor. He looked up with desperate eyes. "Help her! Please! Temari! Kunkuro! Please help me save her! Please!" he struggled to stand up while holding her as his two siblings nodded and allowed Gaara to run down the stairs with Hinata in his arms. They wrapped a towel and a blanket around her to keep her warm and to prevent the blood from spreading around even more. They got into Temari's car and sped to the hospital. When they got there Hinata was instantly taken off of them and put on a bed and sped down to the I. (intensive care unit). Gaara called Neji and Heather as he was waiting to hear if she was going to be ok. He started shaking as he dialled his number but started to choke up with tears. "Hello? Gaara? What's up?" Neji said hurriedly after hearing Gaara crying. "I'm so sorry Neji! I'm sorry I didn't protect her! Neji! I'm so sorry Neji!" Gaara kept choking out due to his tears but his voice was laced with anger. "Wait! Gaara! Calm down. Tell me calmly who you are on about. Didn't protect who!" Neji asked down the phone. "...Hinata..." Gaara sobbed hearing Neji's phone hit the floor.

"Hello? Gaara, it's Heather. What's going on?" Heather asked calmly while stroking a distressed Neji's back. "You both need to come down to the intensive care unit at the hospital...please...hurry." Gaara said hanging up the phone as the doctor came to him. "It looks like the blade just missed her heart. She has currently fallen into a coma and we are trying to stabilise her heart." The doctor said looking straight at Gaara. "Is she going to be ok?" Gaara asked reluctantly scared of the answer. "It's a 50-50 chance right now...but we are doing our best." The doctor said with an apologetic look and tone.

"Neji? We should get down to the hospital. She is in I.C.U." Heather said hugging onto him while stroking his back. "How could this happen again! She promised she would be ok! Hinata!" Neji screamed out through his tears. Heather helped him up then took him to the car and drove them to the hospital with Neji giving her directions. Once they got there the two teens ran up to the 5th floor where the I.C.U was. "Guys!" Gaara choked out, his eyes all puffy from his continuous crying. He ran over to them and hugged them both. Heather then walked over to Temari and Kunkuro to find out the details.

"What happened Gaara? Why is she in here?" Neji asked hesitantly. "Deidara. That's what happened." Gaara said angrily under his breath. "Deidara! No! He was put away! He's in prison!" Neji said panicking slightly. "He broke out after his girlfriend committed suicide killing her and their unborn child." Gaara said feeling his legs shake as he remembered Hinata's body fall down and onto his. He couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't just confess to him then die. He wasn't prepared to allow that to happen! He needed to talk to her." Neji? She...told me...she loves me..." Gaara said softly. "I know. She told Heather after the dance and wouldn't stop talking about you and cry about you." Neji said as he walked towards Heather and Gaara's siblings.

They all sat in silence as they waited to be allowed to go and see Hinata. Neji was sat with his heads over the back of his head. Heather was hugging on to him. Temari and Kunkuro were talking with a couple of doctors about what they should do for Gaara. And Gaara...he just sat there. Staring down the corridor hoping to see Hinata just walk down towards him and hug him. Just smile at him. He started to cry silently again and started pulling at his hair in frustration. He couldn't get the images out of his head. He was so angry at himself for not moving her out of the way. He didn't know what to do with himself he just wanted to destroy everything. This was eating him up inside. All he could think about was Hinata. Her smile, her eyes, her tiny slender body and the touch of her lips. Thats when the doctor came out and said that they could go into her room. She had one all alone. As they group walked in the silence that was there was taken over by machines beeping and Gaara and Neji's sobs of desperation. Her father had been informed and had apparently started to think about moving again.

"Hinata! Hina! God no! Why! WHY!" Gaara screamed in anger and frustration before collapsing to the floor crying. He thought back to all the times they had shared and it just made it worse and worse for him. He started to punch the floor and pull out his hair. Temari ran in and hugged her youngest brother to her chest. He was just crying and couldn't stop he couldn't even stand up to look at her. Neji was standing next to his cousin holding her hand and watched her stomach rise and set as the one of the machine's helped her to breath. He then stroked her face and wiped her tears away to stop them from falling onto her. "Hinata. Don't worry. I'll be here watching over you. I will be you angel. I will protect you like I promised. I am so sorry for letting you down." He said softly still stroking her hair back and out of her face.

Heather sat down on one of the several seats that had been put out for them all. Neji soon joined her along with Kunkuro and Temari. Gaara had finally gotten the courage to go to Hinata and hold her hand in his. He was kissing it with his tears still flowing down his cheeks. The doctor came in to check on her status and explained how her body was fighting to get better as quickly as possible. Gaara seemed to lighten up slightly and smiled at her. "I'll be here when you wake up Hinata. We will keep you safe from now on. I promise you this because...i love you too." With that he sat down next to her bed while still stroking her hand and staring at her face. _I'm glad to have been the one to fall in love with such a beautiful girl like you. Hinata...I love you._ He thought before gently drifting off to sleep.


End file.
